Please Don't Break My Heart
by Holly-Anne Rivers
Summary: Christian is at a new school and finds love... Maybe? Story's Way better than the summary. Boy/boy later. Don't like: Don't read.
1. A Fresh Start

**A/N: Hi lovely readers! I own nothing in entire story except for Christian and the plot… later I'll add more characters (not original ones… ones from the show) I'll also have songs fluff and angst. No spoilers so far I think… tell me in reviews if I'm wrong and miss a spoiler.**

**They'll be boy/boy later. Don't like: don't read **

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

Christian walks silently down the hallway; staring at the floor… this was his first day at this school. No need to ruffle any feathers, not after what happened at his old school…

He stopped that thought immediately. No need to dwell on the painful past.

He was on his way to his last period of the day and a brightly colored paper tacked to the bulletin board caught his eye.

**Glee Club! Just sign up! No Tryouts!**

Then 3 long columns of blank lines. He smiled to himself and pulled out a pencil… he did like to sing and his showerhead could use a break. He signed his name and quickly walked away. He and Thomas had been in glee club before… _no! Don't think about that… not here._

_This school's going to be different. _He thought._ A fresh start._

He sighed quietly and slipped into his last class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate to leave this chapter so short… … … but I think it's a good place to stop… I haven't decided if I want the songs in the next chapter… there might be one… and more of my new character! Yay!**

**Please review and tell me if you love it, hate it, or are indifferent… or if I should change anything… but remember I can't fix it if I don't know what you want.**

**Reviews are like cookies and rainbows: Awesome.**


	2. Because of You

**A/N: I didn't mention before that Karofsky is in glee club so is Blaine… yeah… **

**I'd like to thank all the people who read my story and a huge hugs to Fanofoldtvshows for a lovely review, also, KurtofskyoverKlaine and Mike Akako for lovely reviews and adding my story to favorites you all made my heart sing a very bright and bubbly song, like bubble toes :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**FYI: I will not answer any questions about the future of this story but I will listen to any suggestions… so **_**hint-hinty-hint-hint:**_** review**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 2: Because Of You**

_Now's the time, _Christian thought happily._ My first step to a new life._

He hesitantly walked into the choir room where the club was waiting for the one person who actually signed up with a name that sounded remotely real. They all smiled at him as he stood in front of them.

A man who had to be Mr. Schuester stepped forward with a smile and a handshake and introduced himself as Mr. Schue. He turned to the club and said, "This is Christian and he'd like to join the club." He turned back to Christian. "Do you know what you're going to sing?" He asked.

"Yes." He moved to stand in front of the piano. "I'm going to sing Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson."

A dark haired girl piped up from the back row, "Oh! Better watch out Kurt! Looks like you got competition for the clubs leading lady!"

The boy she'd called Kurt replied, "Be quiet, Satan—Oops!" A hand fluttered up to his mouth in mock astonishment, "I mean Santana." He added. With a smile he waved his hand for me to start to sing.

The music started and Christian took a deep, shuddering breath, and started to sing.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did.

I will not let myself,

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard.

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far!

This song fit his old relationship to a tee. It hurt to think about it.

Because of you,

I never stray too far from the sidewalk!

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side,

So I don't get hurt!

Because of you

I find it hard to trust,

Not only me

But everyone around me

Because of you…

I am afraid.

He thought of every day with Thomas, how scared he was near the end… how hard it was to hide the bruises.

I lose my way,

And it's not too long before you,

Point it out.

I cannot cry,

Because I know that's weakness

In your eyes.

I'm forced to fake a smile,

A laugh, every day of my life.

My heart can't possibly break,

When it wasn't even whole to start with!

A single tear slipped from his eye before it could be stopped. He quickly wiped it away and continued singing.

Because of you,

I never stray too far from the sidewalk…

Because of you,

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt!

Because of you I find it hard to trust

Not only me

But everyone round me.

Because of you…

I am afraid.

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep.

I was so young

You should have known

Better than to lean on me!

You never thought

Of anyone else

You just saw your pain.

His voice shook as he struggled to not cry in front of the room full of strangers.

And now I cry in the middle of the night,

For the same damn thing!

Because of you…

I never stray… to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you,

I learned to play on the safe side,

So I don't get hurt.

Because of you

I try my hardest just to

Forget everything!

Because of you,

I don't know how

To let anyone else in!

Because of you,

I'm ashamed of my life

Because it's empty

Because of you… I am… afraid

Because of you…

…Because of you…

16 pairs of tear-filled eyes looked back at Christian as he breathed deeply trying to fight for control of his tears. A surprisingly loud cheer came up from the group as Mr. S stood up and held his hand out to Christian. "Welcome to New Directions." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made this chapter slightly longer... Ask and ye shall receive KurtofskyoverKlaine :)**

**I'll be posting more hopefully by tomorrow... but no promises... I have a memorial Day picnic with my family on monday.**

**Reviews are like puppies and lollypops... Awesome. pK (ninja... Yeah.)**


	3. Introductions

**A/N: This is **_**right**_** after Christian gets in the club… rated T for now… **

**I'd like to thank HelveticalNEMH and Kaylisiase for adding my story to their alert list. audancerboy for adding my story to the favorites list. and Kurtofskyover Klaine for the lovely review. You are all awesome and thank you. :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Quinn, Santana and Brittany are on the cheerios again… this chapter is full of boring introductions to make more sense when the last person is introduced ;D **

**Definitely have boy/boy later. Don't like: Don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 3 Introductions**

The club quickly surged forward to introduce themselves to the newest member. A pair of boys got to him first, the one with short hair styled with _a lot_ of hair spray and a slightly shorter boy with black curly hair. They introduced themselves as Kurt and Blaine.

The black haired girl in a cheerleading uniform walked up to him followed closely after by 2 blond girls also in bright red and white uniforms displaying "WMHS" on the front. They introduced themselves as Santana, who was clearly flirting with him as the others introduced themselves as Quinn and Brittany.

An Asian boy and girl introduced themselves as Mike and Tina, a boy with pale blond hair and a big mouth was called Sam. A black girl was next in the line and called herself Mercedes. A big girl and a boy with a Mohawk called Lauren and Puck.

A boy in a wheelchair was pushed up to him by a pale girl with long dark hair and a giant following her around were Artie, Rachel and Finn.

On last introduction… the boy in a varsity jacket stepped forward slowly and offered his hand. "I'm Dave." Christian shook his hand and froze. Electricity.

After a long moment Christian took his and back and smiled. Mr. Schue clapped his hands and said, "Ok! Time to start working on sectionals!"

After a long rehearsal Christian slowly walks out to his car parked in the lot outside by the football field. He thought of Dave… the shock of electricity at his touch… that's exactly how it started with Thomas…

He can't let that happen again… but then again… maybe Dave doesn't play for the team? Christian thought hopefully. _Ha! Of course he's gay too… it's written all over his face._

He got to his car just as his hone buzzed in his pocket. He flipped it open and read text from his new teammate Finn:

_Party at my house THIS WEEKEND!_

He smiled as he sat in the driver's seat of the car, already planning what he would wear. He sent a quick reply and put his phone away.

He buckled his seatbelt and drove off. His mind still lost in the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to have a song in this chapter but I couldn't for the life of me think of one… now I know how the writers on Glee actually feel like ripping their long blonde hair out every minute. So I know this chapter is God-awful… I couldn't quite capture all the real characters correctly so please help me and review so I can make it better. Especially when I add more of the characters in the party next chapter.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The party will be longer (probably) and will have way more Christian angst. With diving into his past… possibly with Finn…I haven't decided.**

**Reviews are like Mama Mia and Moulin Rouge… Awesome**


	4. The Party

**A/N: I just realized I never gave any descriptions of Christian… sorry. He has black hair and blue eyes. Slightly shorter than Kurt but not by much, he's pale and skinny. I haven't decided a last name for him yet… suggestions?**

**Finals start tomorrow in my high school so… I should be studying right now… but then how could I bring entertainment to all those who read and enjoy my story. Like these lovely people… jekyllhj7 for adding my story to the alert list. To MCR-luver4all-eternity for a lovely review and adding to the alerts. And to HelveticalNEMH for a lovely review.**

**I don't think there's really a pool at Finn's house… but that'd be cool. And the joke about Ohio hicks? I'm from Ohio and most of us are farmer hicks. I'm not though. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 4 The Party**

Christian rode to Finns house with Mercedes and Tina. He sat silently in the back seat as the landscape quickly passed by. They quickly got to the house to be greeted by loud music and the rest of the club laughing around a large in-ground pool…

The majority of the party passed in a blur as everyone tried to find out more about him. "So Christian…" Brittany came up to him in a sparkly red bikini and asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Los Angeles." He replied simply.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought everybody from L.A. was tan," Commenting on his unusual pale skin.

"Well, I thought everyone from Ohio were farmer hicks," He replied, sarcastically.

"Oh," She said, missing the joke.

Kurt, who overheard their conversation, asked "L.A.! Why did you move here if you were in such a perfect place?"

His tone darkened. "It was far from perfect." Everyone exchanged quick looks but didn't question his answer. If he wanted to tell them what happened… he would.

***Pause***

About an hour later the entire club was in the pool, laughing and having a good time. All except Christian, who sat at the edge of the pool talking with the rest of the club. That is until Puck splashed him with a surprising amount of water from the edge closest to where Christian sat. The club laughed at the shocked expression on Christian's face.

"Might as well swim." Puck laughed. "Now that you're all wet." Christian shot a death-glare at Puck and stood up.

Finn called, "Come on! Have fun once and a while!" from across the pool.

Sighing, Christian hesitantly pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into the pool. He kept his back to the club to keep them from seeing the scars.

After a while, Christian got more comfortable, allowing the cool water wash away the heat from the late summer day. Soon he was laughing with the rest of the club… and forgot to try to hide the scars…

***Pause***

Everyone from the club went inside to dry off when it started to get dark. They went through the doors talking about watching Rocky Horror or Moulin Rouge. Finn and Christian watched the sun sinking into the horizon for a few moments before Finn spoke, "Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked, looking into the water.

"Questions aren't personal," Christian said. Finn looked up at him and he continued. "Answers are personal."

"What happened to your back?"

Christian tensed. He waited so long before answering, Finn thought he wouldn't at all… "Back at my old school, there was a boy... His name was Thomas." Christian's voice quivered slightly before he took a deep breath and continued. "He started out so sweet and caring but—but we were dating for about 6 months before he changed. He got mean, starting getting jealous. And he was always mad at me. He-" Christian's voice broke and Finn moved to put a comforting hand on the other boys shoulder but he jerked away from the touch. Christian took a deep breath before continuing. "He hit me and cut me… every time he said he was sorry and that he loved me… and I believed him. Because I loved him too. "

Finn was remaining silent throughout his whole story, finally spoke, "You loved him? Even when he hit you?"

Christian smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. "You know the saying… 'You can't help how you love…' it's really true. He promised not to do it again and I believed him. I was naive." He whispered almost to himself. "Every day when I tried to hide a new bruise or scar, I thought about what would happen if I broke up with him… and I got _so_ scared, I was worried about my family and friends and my own safety. So I stayed with him… praying every night for him to stop… but he didn't." Christian was shaking and tiring to control his breathing.

"And then?" Finn said after a few moments.

Christian took another deep, shaky breath and said, "One day my sister say the scars and bruises and told my mother, who told the police." He paused to laugh bitterly. "For what good it did. They arrested Thomas and kept him at the station. They came to talk to me and said they could help me… but I knew if I told them about what he did… he'd find me and kill me. So I lied. I said nothing happened. That I was clumsy. Accident-prone. I could tell they didn't believe me but there was nothing they could do. So they let him go." He stared at the sky for a few seconds. "I was cooking dinner while my family was out. He came for me, thinking I turned him in. He was so angry. He—he was yelling at me. He didn't believe me whenever I told him I didn't say anything. He suddenly tried to rush at me and I had a knife in my hand somehow and—and," Christian's voice was becoming more and more frantic with each word he said, and he was so close to tears.

"You don't have to tell me all this," Finn said.

"It's okay." Christian said, "there was a fight, a-and he took the knife from me and… "He let his words fade away and gestured just to the right of his heart. Where a long white line of a scar stood out on his chest. "He would have killed me if it wasn't for luck. It wasn't a big knife… I took it out and he fell and—and…" Christian started to sob and said "he fell on the knife… he died." Tears fell down Christian's cheek and he pulled his legs up to hug his knees.

He kept one hand clamped tightly over his mouth to prevent himself from making any sound. Finn moved close again to comfort him… Christian tensed but didn't pull away. "I didn't know how long I stayed there, on my kitchen floor, bleeding to death. I was almost unconscious when I heard my mother shouting… I thought it was a dream. And then I passed out." Christian seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. He was still shaking but he wasn't crying anymore. "I woke up in the hospital with all the doctors telling me it's a miracle that I'm even alive. I stayed there for three weeks. I was constantly questioned about what happened that night and I wouldn't eat… they had to give me an IV just to get the proper nutrients. I talked to psychologists and special doctors who all said the same things… all asked the same questions… until I got tired of it and told them what they wanted to hear. And they let me go and my family moved here." He smiled and stood up. "That's it" he said. "My story." He picked up his shirt which was now completely dry.

Finn stood up and said, "I'm so sorry."

Christian smiled and said. "It wasn't your fault." He slid the short over his head and said under his breath, "Completely hidden."

Christian took another deep breath and wiped under his eyes. He turned and walked towards the house. Finn caught up to him quickly and was just about to pass him when Christian's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder lightly for half a second before dropping his hand to his side.

"Please… don't tell anyone else. I hate the way people look at me when they know what happened. Like a kicked puppy." Christian sighed and said, "just please don't tell."

Finn placed a hand on the other boys shoulder and said "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is as promised… a "party." Which turned into sadness as I developed Christian's past :'( I might actually have Dave in the next chapter as they meet and become friends. I haven't decided if I want a song in the next Chapter…**

**And I knew this was going to be a longer chapter... I can't promise anything about the next chapter... but I know I'll make them as long as physically possible... :)**

**If you have any suggestions to make this story better please review and tell me so I'll know. ****I may be awesome… but I'm not psychic.**

**Reviews are like mama's Chocolate chip cookies—Awesome.**


	5. Breadstix

**A/N: I have to apologize for the long 5 day wait… I had finals and writers block which sucks majorly… but I'm officially a senior now… so it's all ok :D**

**I have quite a few people to thank here… the people who put my story on alert: MiZzTraditionalGurl and envyadams… Huba for favoriting my story… I'd like to apologize to HelveticaNEMH for misspelling the name (twice) and thank HelveticaNEMH MCR-luver4all-eternity and jekyllhj7 for lovely reviews.**

**And… A _major _thank-you to my brand new Beta… MIKO AKAKO! (Applause and cheering) and thank you for the review as well :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Don't Break My Heart<span>**

**Chapter 5 Breadstix**

Rumors spread like wildfire when Christian returned to school on Monday. Despite the fact that he'd been there almost a month, he hadn't made any friends other than the members of the Glee club. And even in Glee club he kept mostly to himself. Aside from his conversation with Finn, which no one else knew about, he hadn't talked about his past at all. No one even knew the name of his previous school.

Christian, for his part, pretended to be oblivious to the stares of people in the hall. He was used to people talking about him behind his back, and welcomed the change of expression on their faces. Back in Los Angeles, the looks had been a mixture of pity and horror. He trusted Finn, even though he'd only just met him, but it was good to know the other boy had kept his promise. If he hadn't, even if he'd just told one person, everyone in the school would know by now.

He made his way down the hall, stopping at his locker to get the books he needed. He made a point of watching the people in the hall as they passed him. He was surprised at how many he knew the names of just from listening to the people in New Directions. Shoving his books in his bag, he closed his locker and double checked the lock – he didn't need to worry about someone stealing his things, even if there wasn't anything valuable in there. He walked towards the choir room, scanning the people already sitting there and coming to rest on Finn in the back row. He said polite hello's to everyone as he walked past and took a seat next to Finn.

"Dude, we're all going to Breadstix after school today. You in?" Puck asked, looking up at him from the middle row. Christian shrugged. He would give his parents a quick call after class and let them know, but he knew they would just be glad he was actually making friends. They hadn't said anything, but he could tell by the way they looked at him sometimes that they were still worried. They both loved working in Los Angeles, but after the incident, they'd jumped at the first open position so they could get Christian out of there and somewhere that he may stand a chance at recovering. Of course, they hadn't said that, but he knew that was the real reason.

"Sure," he said. "Sounds like…fun." He was spared from having to engage in any more small talk when Mr. Schue walked in to the room, holding stacks of sheet music that he started handing out to everyone.

"Okay, gang," Mr. Schue said. "Let's get to work on our set for sectionals!"

***Pause***

Breadstix was nearly empty when they arrived. A waitress sat them at several tables pushed together with a smile as she handed them their menus. Christian sat on the end of the long table between Dave and Artie, the latter of whom sat at the head of the table.

After a few moments of chatter, each member of the group started to lose focus entirely with everyone who wasn't their boyfriend or girlfriend… Christian sat in silence, twirling a fork around his fingers.

A quiet voice spoke up from beside him for the first time since arriving at Breadsticks, "How do you do that?" Dave asked, staring at the fork.

Christian looked up at him and said, "I'm magic." With a smile he tossed the fork in the air and caught it again with his other hand and gently sat it down in its proper place by the plate.

Dave smiled and asked, "So Christian… why did you leave your old school?" A little flutter went through Christian's stomach as Dave said his name… Butterflies. He tried to suppress the feeling; he really didn't need the complication when he was just starting to settle in.

"What does it matter? I'm here now." He said, a little harsher than intended… he saw Dave flinch and he said regretted his tone. He added quietly, "I just had to get away."

"Why?" Dave asked curiously.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Christian asked quietly, looking down at the tablecloth as he spoke, wry smile on his lips.

"Yes. It's a flaw." He said sarcastically. Christian smiled and looked back up at Dave.

"You should do that more," the other man said suddenly.

"What?" Christian asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing." Dave said quickly, looking down at the table.

"Nothing?" He asked. "Really?"

"Nothing." He looked up from the table to stare at Christian. "Nothing at all."

"I don't believe you." Christian raised one eyebrow in silent question.

Dave stared back down at the table. He was quiet for so long Christian thought he wasn't going to answer. Christian resumed twirling his fork when he finally answered.

"Smile. You should smile more." He said, embarrassed if the light blush was any indication. "It lights up your face."

Christian blushed. He was saved from responding when two waitresses came with the groups' food, attacking his meal with all his attention and avoiding the boy sitting next to him who was doing the same. If anyone else noticed their exchange, they didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks again to Miko Akako for being my beta and making this chapter the fountain of awesomeness that it is today :D**

**It's the start of summer break for me on Monday and I'll have lots of time to type I'll try to finish chapter 6 soon… But I can't promise anything... **

**Reviews are like Unicorns and Glitter… Awesome.**


	6. Slushies

**A/N: Ok… Sorry for the wait again… I don't know why it took so long this time… I have chapter 7 already typed and ready to go… all it needs is the finishing touches… :D**

**I'd like to thank jekyllhj7 for the lovely review and Shellbeh For adding my story to the alert list. :D And of course I want to thank Miko Akako for making this chapter even awesomer than the original. :D**

**Now… Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 6 Slushies**

Christian's old school was very boring…there was no color there. Here at McKinley bright splashes of color thrown all over the walls. Everywhere he looked he saw different couples on posters for prom king and queen, posters promoting the football team and there was a huge Cheerios poster in the cafeteria. One small piece of paper on the bulletin board displayed that the New Directions were going to sectionals with a drawing of a body part that had no business on that poster. Christian assumed it was drawn on by the Neanderthal football players who he'd heard about, but had yet to encounter.

Christian tossed his books in his locker and closed the door. He turned just in time to see a blood red cup of ice thrown into his face.

His back slammed into the lockers as the football player named Azimio yelled at Christian, frozen in shock "Welcome to McKinley, Lady Boy!" Christian stared as they walked away high fiving and laughing.

Christian's vision blurred, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to brush the slushie off his face and a comforting hand appeared on his shoulder, "First time you've been Slushied?"

Christian looked at Dave and nodded. Dave smiled and steered him to the bathrooms saying, "The only thing that will help is water."

"Do they do that often?" Christian asked, staring at Dave's reflection in the mirror as he brought over a stool that was sitting in the corner.

He sat the stool in front of the sink and said, "Sit." Christian sat as Dave said, "Yes. Most of the glee club was Slushied at least twice a week. They've learned to bring an extra pair of clothes in their lockers." He ran paper towels under the water and handed them to Christian before leaning on the wall by the door.

Christian thanked him and tried to wipe off the red dye. "And the principal lets them get away with it?" He asked Dave.

"I wouldn't say _let's them. _I'd say he doesn't have any proof." Christian opened his mouth to protest but Dave interrupted him, "They say it was an accident." He chuckled under his breath and said, "And he believes them."

"That's ridiculous." Christian said quietly.

"It is." Dave stared at the floor. Christian got all the slushie off his face and looked down at his plain black sweater, which was stained red. He couldn't wear it so he pulled it up over his head his white undershirt was thankfully untouched by the red dye. He rolled the shirt up and threw it into his bag and turned around.

"Thank you." Christian said. Their eyes locked for a moment before Christian, embarrassed, looked at the floor.

"No problem…" he shuffled his feet for a second before he quickly left the bathroom.

Christian sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror one more time before heading to the choir room.

***Break***

Christian walked into the choir room with everyone chatting absentmindedly; he went to sit in the back corner beside Tina when Mr. Schue walked in. He sat papers down on the piano and said, "Ok gang… this week I thought it would be fun to honor The Broadway Stage again!"

The group cheered and the chatter drowned out whatever Mr. Schue said next, everyone was trying to decide which song they wanted to sing. Christian was sitting in silence as Kurt and Rachel were arguing about which Wicked song they should song and Blaine was searching through his iPod.

"Christian… Could I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Schue called from the piano. Christian stood up and walked up to him.

"How are you adjusting to McKinley?" He asked folding his hands on the piano after Christian was out of earshot for the rest of the club.

"Fine," Christian answered with a forced smile… No need to tell him the truth.

"Really?" he asked. "Because I hear you got Slushied today."

"It's no big deal Mr. Schue... Apparently it happens all the time."

Mr. Schue smiled sadly and said, "Remember you have a roomful of friends to help you if you need it." Christian couldn't help but think he meant more than just a slushie to the face. The bell rang and Christian turned around to pick up his bag and run out of the room. Tears were forming in his eyes for the second time that day, but he fought them back just as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned to see Dave walk out of the choir room and run over to him. "I- I have a question." He said staring at the floor; he spoke so quietly Christian had to take a small step closer to hear him mutter, "Wouldyouliketogooutsometime?"

Christian stood still, more shocked than when the football players Slushied him. Dave reminded him of Thomas so much…

"I can't…" Christian took a step back, he shook his head. "I can't." He turned and ran through the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter… I'll Post chapter 7 later tonight :D **

**I have to say I'm disappointed with the number of reviews I got… So… REVIEW MORE!**

**Reviews feed my ego… my ego feeds my imagination which feeds the keys. So more reviews= more Dave and Christian goodness :D**


	7. Elephant Love Melodies

**A/N: Hi, nice readers! I just posted chapter 6 and I finished chapter 7 :) so I'll thank everyone with one large THANK YOU! And an extra large THANK YOU to my beta Miko Akako for the awesomeness of not finding any mistakes with this Chapter :D**

**This is the chapter that I started the whole story for… Seriously, I wrote this then decided it needed a back story so I wrote it… : D**

**Enjoy… The song is called Elephant Love Melodies from Moulin Rouge. Look it up. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 7 Elephant Love Melodies**

Christian sat alone in the dark auditorium trying to clear his head. The place was cluttered with props for the school play… he sat on a small raised platform set up under a low ceiling held up by 4 thick poles wrapped lightly in gold fabric.

And Brad, Aka "Furniture," sat in his usual place behind the keys. Always ready to play.

The music began slowly…

**Christian:**  
>I… follow the night…<br>Can't stand… the light.  
>When will I begin…<p>

To live again?

Why had he said no? He wanted to say yes but… but he just couldn't. The scars where still there. He had to learn to love again… to trust again. He was stuck in the past… And he didn't know how to get out of it…

One day I'll fly away,

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me?

When will love be... through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream?

And dread the day when dreaming… ends.

He stood up and walked to center stage.

One day I'll fly away.

Leave all this to yesterday.

Why live life from dream to dream?

And dread the day… when dreaming…ends?

He slid down to sit on the edge of the stage and swung his legs over into the orchestra pit as the stage door gently opened, completely unnoticed as Christian finished the song.

One day I'll fly away

Fly… Fly… away…

The door clicked closed, Christian jumped up with a small cry of surprise.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you…" Dave said, embarrassed.

"It's okay…" Christian said breathlessly, "I was just…"

"Singing?" He asked with a smile.

"Thinking." Christian said quietly.

"About?" Dave asked taking a step closer to him.

"Did you want something?" Christian snapped, taking a step back.

"I wanted to know why you said you can't… Go out sometime." He spoke really quietly and stared at the floor.

"I-I just can't… I can't risk being hurt again…" Christian spoke mostly to himself and turned around trying to leave before he said something he'd regret later. Dave called after him and stood in front of Christian, blocking the stairs. Christian stood with his arms crossed over is chest.

"Wait… Please wait…" Dave ran over to Brad and said something too quiet for Christian to hear. Music began and Christian laughed as he started to sing.

All you need is love

Christian rolled his eyes and started for the stage door. Dave stepped in front of and sang the next line…

All you need is love

Christian turned around to leave again but Dave put a hand on his shoulder.

All you need is love…

Christian froze and turned back to Dave who was staring at him. Christian jerked back and glared at the other boy.

**Christian:**

Love is just a game.

Brad didn't miss a beat as the rest of the band joined in. Dave tried to take one of Christian's hands, Christian pulled his hands back and tried to leave again only to be blocked be Dave again.

**Dave:**

I was made for loving' you baby,

You were made for loving' me.

He stepped under the low ceiling Christian was sitting under earlier and sang out as Christian turned and headed for the edge of the stage. Dave jumped lightly off the platform and walked along with him and continued to sing.

Just one night,

Give me just one night

Christian rolled his eyes again and tried to walk to the stars at the side of the stage, with Dave following behind him. Dave stopped at center stage and continued to sing.

In the name of love,

One night in the name of love.

Christian finally stopped for a moment and sang:

**Christian:**

You crazy fool.

I won't give in to you.

He turned to leave again, with his foot on the top stair when Dave's tone changed. It turned softer and more… pleading.

**Dave:**

Don't… leave me this way.

Christian turned back to him, taking a short, hesitant step closer. And with every word he sang, Christian took another small step towards the other boy.

I can't survive without your sweet love,

Oh, baby, don't leave me this way.

They were off to the side of the stage still inching closer together as Christian started to sing.

**Christian:**

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

Dave smiled, glad that Christian was finally beginning to sing with him properly. He glanced at the floor for a moment before looking back at Christian.

**Dave:**

I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh… no.

**Christian:**

Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.

They were inches apart now as Dave sang softly to Christian.

**Dave:**

Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know…

He slowly reached up to brush his fingers lightly along Christians jaw. Christian flinched away and wrapped his arms around himself. He walked back to the platform and hesitated trying to decide what to do now as Dave sang the next lines.

Cause here I go again!

He almost ran to the platform in front of Christian as he sang the next lines. Christian couldn't help but laugh as he followed him.

Love lifts us up where we belong…

Where eagles fly…

On a mountain high!

Christian stood in front of Dave with his arms crossed over his chest as he sang.

**Christian:**

Love makes us act like we are fools.

Throw our lives away… for one happy day.

He turned his back on Dave and stood center stage… staring out over the sea of empty chairs.

**Dave:**

We could be heroes… just for one day.

Dave moved to stand beside Christian. The music quieted as they spoke the next words.

**Christian:**

You—you will be mean.

He moved off to the side and continued to stare at nothing in particular.

**Dave:**

No, I won't.

He followed Christian and placed a hand on the other boys shoulder before Christian turned away again.

We should be lovers

Dave sang quietly… almost like he was embarrassed

**Christian:**

We can't do that

He could hear the sadness in his voice as he sang, lost in the past again.

**Dave:**

We should be lovers,

And that's a fact.

Christian looked up at Dave and smiled.

**Christian:**

Though nothing will keep us together

**Dave:**

We could steal time

They were moving closer together again and they were singing with more and more feeling as they dear nearer…

**Both:**

Just for one day…

We could be heroes,

For ever and ever!

We could be heroes for ever and ever!

We can be heroes—

They were inches apart again as they quietly sang the next lines to each other.

**Dave:**

Just because I… will always love you

**Christian:**

I can't help loving… you…

How wonderful life is—

**Both:**

Now you're in the world.

Their lips were inches apart as the last notes drifted out. Christian couldn't stand it another minute. He quickly stood on tip-toe and threw his arms around Dave's neck. Dave stood motionless for a second before he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and pulled him closer.

Christian broke the kiss after a moment. Both boys were out of breath as Christian pulled his arms back to rest them on Dave's chest. They stood like that for a few moments before Christian backed away slowly. A light blush crept over his face as he turned and ran out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of chapter :D**

**Wait in nervous anxiety for when I decide what happens next… **

**Reviews are like kittens and Pepsi… Awesome. :D **


	8. The Truth?  It's Out

**A/N: Ok… I have to apologize for 2 things… **

**1. I have to say I did not accept the majority of the advice my Beta, Miko Akako (THANK YOU!), to make this chapter better. The advice conflicted with my ideas for later chapters.**

**2. I have to apologize to anyone without an account that wants to review because I had to disable the anonymous reviews because of Flames sent in the reviews anonymously. D: It made me cry what this person said. It said "Boy/Boy later" right in the summary! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, HATERS, DON'T READ IT!**

**I have to thank the lovely people who don't send flames, like: jekllhj7 for reviewing on chapters 6&7, Hernandez 516 and kitsuneneko88 for alerting my story, Raine Angel 23 for favoriting my story, and KurtofskyoverKlaine for review about chapters 3 4 5 6 and 7**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 8: The Truth? It's Out.**

Finn, Rachel, Puck, Lauren and Mercedes walked down the hall after Glee rehearsal. Rachel noticed Finn wasn't talking and laughing with them. She looked up at him, "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He glanced at her quickly, then back to the wall he'd been staring at earlier, "Nothing… Nothing's wrong." She stared at him for a moment before turning to talk to Lauren and Mercedes. Puck walked over to stand beside Finn, "Dude, what's wrong?" He asked.

Finn was silent for a while, "It's just something Christian told me the other day…"

"What?" The girls were walking ahead of the boys chatting about the songs they were going to sing next week. "Does he have a crush on you?" he asked.

"No." Finn answered simply. "I told him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Dude, I'm your best friend! You have to tell me." He said.

"It's just something that happened at his old school." Finn said after a moment. "It made him come to McKinley."

"Was it bulling? 'Cause if it was, he came to the wrong place to get away from it… He should have gone to New York or—"

Finn interrupted him, "It wasn't exactly bulling…" he said quietly, glancing at the girls to make sure they were out of earshot. He felt like he was betraying Christian's confidence, but he trusted Puck. "It was… a bad relationship."

"What do you mean, 'Bad relationship'?"

"His old boyfriend was abusive… He almost killed Christian." Finn said quickly.

Puck was completely silent as he thought about what Finn had said. Suddenly the door down the hall slammed open and Christian ran out of the auditorium. The girls were about 20 feet away from the door and they called out to him, "Christian? Christian, what's wrong?"

He didn't seem to hear them as he ran out the doors into the bright sunlight. The girls looked back at Finn and Puck for a moment before Mercedes pulled out her phone and started typing quickly.

The boys looked in the door but only saw an empty stage.

Puck turned to Finn and said, "That sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the shortness. This is mostly filler. **

**Reviews are like Puppies and Coke (That's right jekyllhj7… I like anything that tastes good and fizzes my tongue)**


	9. Love SLEEPOVER STYLE!

**A/N: I'd like to thank Miko Akako for being the awesomest Beta ever. I want to thank jekyllhj7 and KurtofskyoverKlaine for the lovely reviews. They make my heart glad to see them in inbox. :D I have to say, however, I'm very disappointed in how many people don't review D: Even if it's just one word! I'd love it!**

**I'm sorry for the wait again. My summer Government classes just started and I've been very busy. I don't know how I managed to find time to even type this up. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**Now… Without further ado… Enjoy. I like this chapter a lot. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 9 Love… SLEEPOVER STYLE!**

Christian pretended not to hear the girls calling after him as ran all the way to his car and didn't stop until he got into the front seat. He sat in the car without turning it on, trying to clear his head and control his emotions. He slammed his head on the steering wheel and said, "Why did you do that?" He raised his head and stared at the pavement gleaming in the sun. "Christian, you are such an idiot." He told himself as he put the key in the ignition.

His phone rang from his bag and he read the text from Mercedes.

_R U OK? I saw you run out of the auditorium a minute ago… :(_

Christian didn't know how to answer that question. He quickly sent one back that said:

_Not really :(_

Half a minute later her reply said:

_Want me and Rache to come over? Sleepover? :D_.

He hesitated for a moment before quickly typing:

_Yep. My house 6?_

_Defiantly… I'll tell the girls! :D_

He sighed and put his phone away… He turned the radio on and for once, didn't sing along with the songs. He was barely paying attention to the road. His mind kept wandering back to the auditorium… he could feel Dave's arms around him, and how soft his lips were… He shook his head as if he could shake away the memories that made his heart skip a beat and his face heat up.

He finally got home and to his relief his parents weren't home yet. He really needed to be alone for a while before the girls came over. He had to control the butterflies fluttering in his stomach whenever he thought of Dave…

_It is just a crush_ he told himself… _It'll pass. _It almost hurt to think about. He knew this feeling… He's falling in love…

He had to stop this before it got out of control. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He couldn't understand how he could like Dave this much already. His stomach did flip-flops whenever they spoke. How his skin tingled when Dave just looked at him…

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He stood up and quickly walked to get the door. Mercedes and Rachel stood on his front porch, each one holding a small bag. The girls smiled at Christian and walked into his house.

***Pause***

Christian sat behind Rachel braiding her hair as she braided Mercedes' hair. He sat in silence and listened as Rachel complained about Finn, and Mercedes gushed about how awesome boyfriend Sam is. Suddenly, Rachel said, "So Christian. Who do you like at McKinley?"

Christian's hands froze in Rachel's hair. "What do you mean?" He continues to braid her long brown hair slowly, more guarded than before.

"Who do you like? Who do you wish to date? Who are you crushing on? Etcetera." Mercedes answered quickly.

Christian hesitated before saying, "W- Why does that matter?"

The girls squealed and Mercedes said, "Spill. Who is it?"

Christian quietly said, "I-I Don't like—"

"Don't even try to lie to us." Mercedes said, turning to look at him. "Spill."

"Well…" Christian said, pulling the braid tight and wrapping a small ponytail around the end and leaning back against the couch."There is one guy… But it can't happen." He said firmly.

"Why not? Is he taken?" Rachel asked turning to face him.

"No, I don't think so…. But it just can't happen." Christian said, staring at the carpet. _I won't let it happen_ Christian added, mentally.

"Who?" They both asked at the same time.

"It's not important." Christian said quietly.

They were silent for a few seconds before Mercedes said, "Fine. Then tell us why you ran out of the auditorium and ignored us calling you?"

"I didn't ignore you," Christian answered quickly.

"So you admit running out of the auditorium," Rachel said, leaning forward.

"Well… I did run out of the auditorium." Christian seemed to make a snap judgment at that moment. He quickly sat up straight and said, "You can't tell anyone. Promise?" He looked at the pair of girls sitting in front of him. They nodded enthusiastically and Christian took a deep breath. "I did something I shouldn't have… I-I kissed someone…"

The girls squealed again and said, "That's fantastic! But wait… you said it couldn't happen…" Rachel looked confused for a moment. "But you kissed him. Who is it?"

Christian bit his lip, "It's… It's Dave." He said, staring at the carpet.

The girls stared at him with looks of astonishment on their faces. They had the same looks on their faces after Dave had first come out, they'd all become good friends, but they never expected him to find anyone…

Rachel was the one who spoke first, "It makes sense… Haven't you seen the looks Dave's been giving Christian in the club?" She asked Mercedes, who nodded. Rachel smiled and asked, "Then why can't it work? You obviously like each other… "

"He did kinda ask me out…" Christian said quietly.

"And…" Mercedes said expectantly.

"And I said no."

Mercedes looked at him shocked and said loudly, "And why on earth did you do that? Silly Boy."

"Christian. You like him… He likes you… I say go for it. Take a chance, say yes!" Rachel said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a little.

Christian shook his head and said, "I can't—I just can't." He got up and pushed the play button on the DVD player. The opening credits for Moulin Rouge were playing on the screen. Christian sat down and refused to say another word about Dave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had fun writing this I really did. It ended well I think. **

**Please, please, please, please review! **

**Reviews are like the smell of summer and the feel of light rain. Awesome.**


	10. I Accept

**A/N: Hey people. Again, sorry for the wait… School. D: Thank you to my awesome Beta, Miko Akako. Thank you to all the people who alerted my story: IssyRedbird, AGleekMueller, and azpunk808. Thank you to all who reviewed my story: jekyllhj7 and Chaliefox2012. Thank you to AGleekMueller for faveing my story too. :D**

**Now… Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Don't Break My Heart<span>**

**Chapter 10 I Accept**

Mercedes, Rachel and Christian carpooled to school the next morning. They arrived in the parking lot and Rachel immediately ran off to find Finn. Mercedes looked at him and said, "See you in rehearsal after school." Christian waved and headed into the school.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian could hear Finn call him back before he got in the door of the choir room. He turned to see Finn walking away from Rachel; she smiled at him before turning into the choir room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked nervously, staring at the floor and looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Sure Finn, is something wrong?"

Finn didn't look up from the floor as he said, "Rachel told me something… Something about you…"

Christian sighed as Finn said, "She said—she said you… kissed Dave—"

"Stop." Christian said, "I can tell this makes you a little uncomfortable… Don't even worry about it… Nothing's going to happen—"

"Why?" Finn interrupted finally looking up from the floor to look at Christian, "Are you worried that he'll be like—" Finn stopped himself before saying the name "Like your old school? Because he's not like that anymore…"

"I don't think it's any of your business." Christian said coldly. "Just leave it alone."

"Christian… You have to move on." Finn tried to put a hand on Christians shoulder, but Christian took a step back so he was out of reach. "I think you should at least try."

Christian glared at Finn. He was angry because he knew, deep in his mind, that Finn was right. He turned around and stormed into the choir room.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian couldn't concentrate as he listened to Kurt and Rachel singing their Wicked song. He just stared at the floor and tried to think about anything but his conversation with Finn as they finished their song and returned to their seats.

Mike and Tina stood up and announced they were going to sing something from A Chorus Line. Christian couldn't help but quickly glance at Dave for a second before looking back at the floor. Maybe he should at least try to move on… It's not like every boy he met will be the same as Thomas… he could see finally himself happy again with someone new. He looked up at Dave and met his light brown eyes for a moment. Christian blushed and looked back the floor. He definitely liked Dave...A lot.

The pair finished their songs and returned to their seats just as the bell rang. Christian stood up and picked his bag up off the floor beside him. He was almost to the door when he heard his name said quietly behind him. He turned around and saw Dave standing almost close enough to touch.

Christian took a small step back in surprise at his proximity. "Hey, Christian."

Christian was silent for a moment before he turned around and started to walk out the door, determined not to stop. Dave followed him out of the choir room, "Christian, wait!" he called walking after him.

"No." Christian said stubbornly, continuing to walk down the hallway. "If you want to talk to me you'd better keep up." He said coldly and sped up, almost running away.

Dave had no problem keeping up with him as he said, "I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie with me on Friday?"

_Apparently He'd gained some courage since yesterday. _Christian thought to himself as he said,"I can't. I'm sorry."

They were almost outside as Dave moved in front of Christian, blocking the door. "Why?" He asked.

Christian sighed and said, "I'm sorry I just can't. You wouldn't understand." Christian said sadly. Trying to step around him.

Dave moved in front of him again and said, "Try me."

Christian sighed angrily and said, "Just- just please stop and let me go home."

Christian looked up and saw Finn, already at his car. He smiled and nodded to Dave, who was still looking at Christian. He climbed into his car and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. Christian thought back to what Finn said earlier… He should at least try to move on…

He turned back to Dave. "Just one date… That's all I ask." Dave said, pleading to Christian.

Christian hesitated, then made a snap decision and nodded. "One date." He didn't wait to see Dave's reaction, he quickly side-stepped Dave and all but ran to his car. He slammed the door closed and he looked up, Dave had left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of chapter.**

**Reviews are like Saturdays and Friday's name :D**


	11. First Date

**A/N: Hey… **

**I wanted to post this before Econ on Tuesday. Thank you to Miko Akako for being the awesomest beta in eternity. And thank you to the one person who actually reviewed: jekyllhj7… you're awesome. :D **

**I have chapter 12-14 completely planned and written down with specific things I want people to say and songs I want them to sing… It'll be awesome.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 11: First Date**

Christian couldn't concentrate on his classes that day as he watched the seconds slowly tick by at a torturously slow pace. He was really nervous about his date with Dave after school. He was waiting for the last seconds of his last class melt away. His fingers tapped, impatiently, on the desk in his last period class of the day as he stared at the clock.

"Anxious?" Mercedes leaned over from across the aisle to talk to Christian, and Rachel leaned forward to listen. "We heard about your date. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know." Christian said, still staring at the clock. "He's going to pick me up tonight." The bell finally rang and Christina nearly ran out of the classroom. He could hear Mercedes calling after him, "Have fun!" But he didn't stop. He got to his car and drove home a little faster than he would have felt comfortable with any other time… but he wanted to get home as quickly as possible to get ready.

His mother wasn't home yet so he just went up to his bedroom and fell back onto his bed for a moment. He stared at the ceiling and thought. He tried to stop the butterflies dancing in his stomach but he couldn't. He was nervous about his date and couldn't help but worry… This was his first date since Thomas… the first boy he even liked since him… It all made him more nervous then he'd like to admit.

He sighed and got up. He quickly took a shower and changed his clothes… and waited.

*****Pause*****

Christian heard a small knock on the front door and he stood up. He hesitated before he opened the door. He took a deep breath and turned the handle.

Dave was standing on the porch with his hands folded in front of him. When Christian opened the door he smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hi," Christian said with a small smile. He walked out of the door and locked it behind him. He and Dave walked to his car and opened the passenger side door. Christian laughed and stared at Dave for a moment.

"Too much?" He asked, leaning against the car.

"A bit." He said, still laughing as he sat in the passenger seat. Dave walked around the car, got in the driver's side and started the car. He drove away from Christian's house and headed toward the movie theater.

*****Pause*****

Christian couldn't concentrate on the movie. He didn't even know what it was called. He thought he saw Dave's hand move towards his before moving back to its original position. Before he knew it, the movie was over and the lights came back on. He and Dave stood up and headed out the door.

When they were back in the car Dave asked, "So, what did you think of the movie?" He started the car and headed back to Christian's house.

Christian blushed, "It was… Interesting." He said after a moment. He stared at the road and tried to change the subject.

Dave parked outside of Christian's house a short while later. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned back Dave. "I had a great time." He said smiling.

Dave leaned forward and kissed Christian on the cheek, "Good night" he said, blushing lightly.

Christian blushed and lightly touched his cheek where Dave kissed. He smiled and leaned forward, he lightly pressed their lips together. They kissed for a moment before Christian pulled back and said, "Good night," he quickly opened the door and walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey. Chapters 12, 13, and 14 will be way cooler… And this chapter (In my opinion) is totally cool… so wait in anticipation for when I manage to type them. **

**Reviews are like… um… … … watching Criminal Minds at midnight and having a door that blows open in the wind and completely FREAKING OUT! (Happened to me last night while I was typing this. I thought the un-sub was coming to get me o.O)**


	12. Mean

**A/N: Hey people. Sorry for the long wait but I only have a week left of summer school and I'll try to write more when it's over… I have all the way up to chapter 14 typed. I'll wait till morning to post them because I'm only awake enough for this one.**

**I have to thank Huba, jekyllhj7, MCR-luver4all-eternity, and Suuita for the lovely reviews. Suuita and christine29311 for adding my story to the list of alerts. And to the awesomest beta ever, Miko Akako for being just that awesome. **

**I have a word after the pause that I would never **_**ever**_** use in real life. Just a warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 12 Mean**

Monday morning finally came and Christian couldn't wait to see Dave again. They had texted each other back and forth all day over the weekend, but he wanted to see him again… Christian was definitely lost in the bliss of the beginning stage of a relationship.

Christian slept well that night; he didn't have any nightmares for the first time in months. He was humming as he got dressed and hurried down the stairs. He wanted to get to school as quickly as possible.

He made it to school about half an hour before it started. He threw his backpack into his locker and walked away to find Dave.

He saw Dave, Santana, Brittany, Lauren and Finn standing by the lockers on the other end of the hall. He hurried over to them and stepped up between Dave and Finn. He glanced at the floor before quickly glancing up to Dave, then back at the floor. "Good morning," He said quietly.

"Wow, this is awkward." Santana said after a moment. "Your date either went really bad, or _really_ well." She laughed as Christian blushed and she said, "That well huh?"

"Be nice." Brittany said, tapping the other girls arm.

"I'm always nice," She said, folding her arms across her chest. The group turned and walked down the hall. Christian tried to listen to the girls as they walked, but he kept glancing up at Dave before looking back at the floor. Suddenly, a group of football players surrounded them. Each one had 2 cups of bright red slushie in their hands.

"Well, if it isn't the glee club!" Azimio said loudly. "We got you a little present." A shock went through Christian as each one threw the contents of their cups onto the glee clubbers. They stood silently for a moment before they all split apart to go change and clean up. Christian was glad he remembered to bring cloths in his backpack this morning.

*****PAUSE*****

Only a few members were in the room when Christian got there. Santana was complaining loudly about her ruined Cheerios uniform as Christian took his usual seat. One by one the rest of the clubbers came in and took their seats. Dave was the last one in and took a seat beside Christian. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked quietly. Christian smiled and shook his head.

Mr. S walked in and sat some papers on the piano. "Hey kids." He said. "Principal Figgens wants us to sing at the homecoming assembly again this week."

"But, Mr. Schue. The last time we sang in front of the school it didn't… end well." Rachel said.

"There was a mob," Finn said.

Mr. S smiled and said, "Well, third time's the charm." The club started to shout out songs that they should sing, which started arguments among them, but Christian let his mind wander.

It seemed like a second later that the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door with the rest of the group. Dave, Finn, Christian, Santana and Quinn went in one direction, and the others headed to the main doors.

They all laughed and talked on the way to their cars before they were stopped by five of the football players from earlier that morning. They each had more slushies in their hands and just stood silently.

Christian sighed impatiently when they had to stop and wait for them to move out of the way of the doors. "Is there something you need?" Christian asked, moving to the front of the group.

"Yeah," Azimio said. He and his friends dumped the contents of the slushie cups on Christians head.

They walked away laughing. One of them turned. "Fag!" He yelled and that made them all laugh even more.

Christian suddenly got very angry and yelled, "I'd rather be gay than a Bigot!"

The rest of the club stood frozen at the sudden turn of events as the hulking football player turned around and stormed quickly towards him with an angry look on his face. Suddenly people were yelling and words were flying when the principal came running. "Break it up! Break it up now!" he yelled, stepping between the 2 groups. He turned to the football team, "Go." They all glared at the club before they turned and headed toward the weight room.

He turned to the group, "Do we need to go see Mr. Schuester?" He asked them.

Quinn stepped forward, "No Principal Figgens." She said smiling. "It was just a… misunderstanding."

He stared at them for a second before turning back the way he came. They all stared at each other for a moment before they all went out to their cars. Christian drove home in silence, he didn't even turn on the radio.

He got home, showered, and then thought about what he was going to ask Mr. Schue in the morning.

*****PAU****SE*****

Christian waited in the choir room after school. He was sitting in his seat waiting for Mr. Schue to come in. The group came in one by one and started chatting with each other.

Christian walked up to Mr. S when he came in the room and placed another stack of papers on the piano. "Christian… what's up?" He said, setting his bag down on the floor by the piano.

Christian told him about the shushies and the almost fight yesterday, "I've come with something the group could sing at the assembly Wednesday."

*****PAUSE*****

The group was ready with the all the lyrics memorized and the mikes all set up. Christian was nervous. But the group voted for Christian to sing the lead part, and he said he'd do it.

"Children. Quiet down. Quiet down now." Principal Figgens' voice screamed from in front of the curtain. "We have a real treat for you today: The glee club." Christian only heard one person clapping as the principal walked off the stage and Mr. S took the mike.

"This school has a serious problem." He said. "This school is divided. By hate. By prejudice. And we have to learn to not be mean and accept each other as we are." He paused. "Enjoy." He walked off the stage and the curtain opened. Music started to play and Christian started to sing to the country music.

You, with your words like knives, and swords,

And weapons that you use against me.

You, have knocked me off my feet again,

Got me feeling like a nothing.

He tapped his foot with the beat of the song as he sang. He made sure to look right at the football team section.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, picking on the weaker man.

You can take me down,

With just one single blow.

But you don't know,

What you don't know.

The rest of the club joined in and sang the chorus. It didn't look like the student body liked the song they chose to sing. Each one was staring at the stage blankly.

Someday I'll be… living in a big old city.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Christian couldn't help but smile at the accuracy of the lyrics. Each member of this school needed to learn this message.

You, with switching sides,

And your wildfire lies

And your humiliation.

You, have pointed out my flaws again,

As if I don't already see them.

Christian took the mike off the stand and slowly walked off the stage. He walked slowly around the room, staring at the student body as he walked past them.

I walk with my head down,

Trying to block you out

Cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,

Somebody made you cold,

But the cycle ends right now

Cause you can't lead me down that road.

And you don't know

What you don't know.

Someday I'll be… living in a big old city.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Christian paused by the foot ball team to give them a small smile before continuing to the stage.

And I can see you years from now in a bar,

Talking over a football game.

With that same big loud opinion, but,

Nobody's listening.

Washed up and ranting about

The same old bitter things.

Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.

All you are is mean,

And a liar.

And pathetic.

And alone in life,

And mean, and mean, and mean,

And mean.

Christian was back on the stage as the club sang the last verse.

But, someday I'll be living in a big old city.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be living in a big old city.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

The club sat their mikes down and watched as the school stood up and cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kk… That's it for this chapter. And I've planned to up the rating to M for chapter 15. It's not typed yet… so if you have any objections tell me in a review so that I'll know. I may be amazing, but I'm not a mind reader.**

**Next chapter: Damn Blogs.**

**Reviews are like chocolate and ice cream… awesome.**


	13. Damn Blogs

**A/N: I originally had this chapter twice as long, but my amazing Beta Miko Akako suggested I make it 2… So I did. I'll post the second have right after I finish the polishing touches.**

**Thank you to jekyllhj7 for the review and Playelo84 for adding the story to list of alerts. And thank you to Miko Akako for putting up with all my randomness.**

**And I forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter is Mean, by Taylor Swift. It's good.**

**Now… hence forth… and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 13 Damn Blogs**

That Monday morning he woke up and quickly got dressed. He all but skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. "Good morning," He said to his sister sitting at the kitchen table.

"Someone's happy," His sister Haley said, laughing.

He smiled at her over his shoulder, "What's not to be happy about?" he asked, pulling a cup out of the cabinet and pouring himself some juice.

"So I assume you're happy to see your _boyfriend?" _She said, laughing.

He glanced at the clock and sat his mostly full glass on the counter. He walked over to his sister and hugged her, "Bye Haley." He said, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

*****PAUSE*********

When he got to the school, it seemed people were looking at him differently, but he ignored it…. Maybe he was just imagining it…

He tossed the books he didn't need in his locker and turned around only to greeted by a small unpleasant looking red head with a fro and a small silver recorder in his face. He backed up a step in surprise and said, "What do you want?"

"Christian, Confirm or Deny the rumor that you had a date with Karofsky over the weekend." He said with an unpleasant voice.

"Who are you?" Christian asked.

"I'm Jacob Ben Israel. You must have heard of my blog, and I want to ask you some questions." He said into the recorder before moving it back to Christian's face.

"Um… Ok." Christian said hesitantly. He closed his locker and turned to face the strange little person.

"Did you or did you not have a date with Karofsky over the weekend?" He asked again.

Christian was still shocked from this whole situation, and all he said was, "Uh, yeah…"

"Where did you transfer from?" He asked, pushing the recorder back into Christian's face.

"L.A." Christian said, carefully choosing his words so he didn't reveal too much.

"The Los Angeles County High School for the Arts?" He asked.

Christian narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes…"

"What was it like being in an abusive relationship?" He asked quickly.

Christian shifted and he felt cold. "What makes you think that I ever was in an abusive relationship?" He asked, slowly.

Jacob pulled a small piece of white paper and handed it to Christian and said, "That's not our only copy."

Christian looked at the folded piece of computer paper in his hand. He glanced back up at Jacob before he carefully unfolded the paper with a growing sense of dread in his stomach.

A photocopy of 2 articles from the Panorama printed in black and white glared at him from the paper. Only parts of the articles were shown.

**Tragedy Strikes!**

_Our very own 'it couple' experiences tragedy this weekend when we learn that Thomas, quarterback of the football team, head of the Basketball team and lead in the glee club, has died. Investigators say the death was accidental and Christian, our very own editor, president of student council and lead in glee club, is still in the hospital and is not conscious yet…_

**Secrets and lies.**

_We have new information regarding the death of Thomas, and the hospitalization of Christian last week. Thomas was not the golden boy that he seemed. The arrest made days before his death was connected to his death. An unidentified source has told the reporters of the Panorama an accusation was made from his sister and mother, saying there were "scars and bruises all over his back and arms." Sources say that Thomas was abusing Christian on a daily basis and their perfect relationship was only perfect on the surface. Christian refused to comment on this and the doctors removed us from his hospital room, saying the reporters were upsetting him and setting back his healing time. This just goes to show, abuse can happen to anyone. Don't let your friend be the next victim..._

He remembered when the journalists from his old school's newspaper came to his hospital room the day after he woke up, asking for an interview. He also remembered refusing to talk to them. Apparently they didn't need him to talk.

The blood ran out of his face. "W-where did you find these?"

"We have sources. Confirm or deny that you were abused on a daily basis by your old boyfriend?" He asked.

Christian looked back and forth between Jacob and the paper, his hands were shaking and he was completely shocked. He thought he buried his past and he thought he moved far enough away, but his past caught up to him.

The rest of the glee club rushed toward them. They pulled Christian away from Jacob, "Interview's over, little vulture. Go find some other life to invade, Santana said, plucking the recorder out of Jacobs hands and slipping it into her pocket.

Dave placed a hand on Christian's shoulder. He looked up at him and then back at the paper in his hand. The group headed down the hallway. Each person tried to ask him what it was to make him so upset, but he didn't say anything.

Christian remained completely silent, still clutching the paper in his hands, as the group headed into the Spanish classroom, Mr. Schue looked up from the papers he was grading and stood up when he saw who came in his room.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, walking over to the group still gathered near the door.

"Who did you tell?" Christian asked coldly, glaring at Finn. Someone took the paper from Christian's hand but he didn't notice.

Finn shuffled around and didn't answer him immediately. He stared at his feet before he said, "I only told Puck…"

"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone," Christian said, not trying to hide the hurt from his face or voice. Most of the club was avoiding making eye contact with him. He knew this would happen, and it made him even angrier.

"He only told me because I made him. He was worried about you." Puck said.

Christian turned his glare onto Puck. "And who did you tell, hm? Was it just Jacob or did you tell the whole school? Did you make an announcement over the damn loudspeaker?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Christian knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He tried so hard to keep his past in the past, and they ruined that. He was hurt and betrayed and wanted them to feel as bad as he did.

"Christian… Everyone here cares about you… just tell me what happened." Mr. Schue said, walking up beside him.

"Well, I got to school today, got to my locker and this little rat named Jacob came and asked me questions, showed me this paper…" he stopped, suddenly realizing he didn't have the paper in his hand anymore. He looked around at all the people gathered there for him.

Dave was looking at the paper with a little line creased his forehead in between his eyebrows. The rest of the group silently left the room as quickly as possible. Mr. Schue even left his own classroom to give the new couple time to talk this out.

"I don't understand why you didn't trust the club." Dave said after a few agonizing minutes in silence. "We wouldn't have treated you any different."

Christian scoffed before he could stop himself. Suddenly all the anger and sadness over the last months came rushing out. "Oh wake up, Dave! Didn't you see how no one would even look at me?" He realized he was yelling and couldn't stop. "It was my business and not anyone else's." His voice shook and he realized he was about to cry. He took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"You could have at least told me." Dave said, calmly. He crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trashcan.

"It wasn't any of your business!" Christian yelled. "It happened in the past and I didn't tell you for a reason." He moved to lean on a desk in the front row.

"Why?" Dave asked. He was so calm it irritated Christian. He was basically screaming at Dave and he didn't react.

Christian opened his mouth to speak before he closed it again, looking at the floor. He felt the lump in his throat block his words and he had to take a few short breaths to regain control his emotions. "I-I didn't want you to break up with me." Christian said, so quietly Dave barely heard what he said.

"Why would you think I would break up with you?" Dave asked, moving to sit beside him.

"Just- just—it's—," Christian suddenly got up and turned to Dave. "Just leave me alone! It's none of your business!" He ran out of the room and ran all the way out of the school. He heard Dave calling to him from the classroom but refused to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. They make me happy. **

**Next Chapter: Fall into Me**

**Reviews are like cool weather and popsicles… awesome. (And yes. I do want both of those things together.)**


	14. Fall into Me

**A/N: hey, hey, hey! Part 2 of the "Damn Blogs…" I like this chapter… and hope ya'll like it too. I have to thank Miko Akako for editing and being awesome. Chapter 13 hasn't been up long enough to have any one to thank in this chapter. :) **

**The song is Fall into Me by Emerson Drive. I really like the music video and the song totally fits.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 14 Fall into Me**

Dave stood in the classroom for a moment after Christian left before going to find Mr. Schue. He wandered the school in search of the teacher when an idea came to his mind… He was in glee club after all…

He finally found Mr. Schue with the rest of the club in the choir room. The Club was just finished telling Mr. Schue what happened today when he walked in. "How did it go?" Mr. Schue asked Dave.

"Not well." Dave said, "But I have an idea… But it'll take time and the rest of the club." He walked over to sit in his usual seat in the middle row.

"What about class?" Artie asked. It was still in the morning and classes hadn't started yet.

Mr. Schue smiled and said, "I'll write you a note."

*****PAUSE*****

Christian ran all the way to his car again and just drove. A forest surrounded the highway; it was so peaceful he stopped on the side of the road. He glanced at the clock, Noon. He'd been driving for 2 and half hours.

He opened the door and walked through the forest. Birds chirped and everything was so peaceful it allowed his thoughts to slow, and he calmed down. He found a small meadow and sat down on the grass. After a few moments he laid back, completely relaxed.

He stared at the sky for a few seconds. And a moment of clarity hit him like a ton of bricks.

Christian felt bad. He knew it was ridiculous to assume that just because he didn't tell anyone about his past; it would stay in the past. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Dave and it hurt him to think about losing him because he was upset and untruthful.

He needed to apologize and hope Dave would forgive him. He took a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded him, and sat up. He knew now that he needed to go back and hope the group would forgive him.

He finally got back to his car after a few moments of trying to find his way back to where he'd come from. He pulled the car door open and turned the key. All he had to do now was hope that no cops would stop him as he sped away, back to Lima before school ended.

*****PAUSE*****

He'd finally made it back to the school at 3:00. The empty school was dead silent as he made his way to the choir room.

He tried to open the door only to find it locked. He looked in and found the room dark and empty. He finally noticed a note taped to the door, just below eye level.

_Meet in the auditorium._

_- Mr. S_

_Strange… _Christian thought to himself._ Mr. S didn't tell us we'd be in the auditorium…_ Christian made the short trip to the auditorium. He found another note taped to the door, but this time it had his name written on it.

_Dear Christian,_

_I have to apologize. It was wrong of me to get upset because I didn't know every detail of your past. You're right. It was none of my business. I hope this is enough._

_- Dave._

Christian opened the door of the auditorium. Just as the door opened music started and the whole glee club was standing in the back of the stage close together by the curtain. They sang to the loud tune blaring through the speakers,

Right here waiting,

Staying strong,

Come and fall into me!

The group quickly spilt apart and ran to their respected instruments to play. Dave stepped forward to the single microphone in the center of the stage. He smiled at Christian before he started to sing the rest of the song.

You say you've turned it off,

Hid your heart up on a shelf.

Scared of what it might cost,

To take it down for someone else.

'Cause loving him you lost too much of yourself,

Baby can't you see…

That he's not me

_Damn these lyrics are accurate_… Christian thought to himself. A tear shimmered down his cheek as he listened to Dave saying (in a roundabout way) that he would never hurt Christian the way Thomas did.

And I need you to know you can fall into me.

That my arms are wide open and will always be,

Right here waiting,

Staying strong,

Come and fall into me.

_I think I love him._ Christian thought to himself as the chorus ended. He slowly started to walk down the long aisle lined with seats. He was afraid. Even though his trusted Dave… Christian was still afraid of being hurt.

I'll follow any road,

Anywhere to get to you.

I'll open up my soul

If that's what you need me to do.

Now baby it's your move,

All you got to do is believe…

In love…

Just believe….

In us.

Dave looked right at Christian as he sang the lyrics with his heart and soul. All Christian wanted to do was run on stage and fall into Dave's arms and tell him that he has nothing to be sorry for. It was him. Christian was the one who should be apologizing… but something held him back. Forcing him to maintain his slow walk to the stage. Despite of everything that Dave sang, Christian still couldn't shake fear that tried to make him run and hide. But he was sick of running away, so he kept fighting. Slowly making his way to the stage.

And I need you to know you can fall into me.

That my arms are wide open and will always be,

Right here waiting,

Staying strong,

Come and fall into me.

Christian finally got to the Side of the stage by the stage. He climbed the stairs slowly, never taking his eyes off Dave. Dave continued to sing as Christian got closer to him.

Just believe in love…

Just believe in us…

Baby, I need you to know you can fall into me.

That my arms are wide open and will always be,

Right here waiting,

Staying strong,

Come and fall into me.

Dave took Christian's hands and sang very quietly just to him, the rest of the club quietly sat their instruments down and snuck out of the auditorium, still managing to complete the song with their chorus part.

Come and fall into me

(Fall into me)

Baby fall into me

(Fall into me)

They were alone in the auditorium as the last notes of the song drifted away. Tears were rolling down Christians face and he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. He slipped his arms around Christian's back and held him while he tried to stop crying.

"I'm sorry." Christian said into Dave's neck. "You have nothing to apologize for… "

"I shouldn't have pushed." Dave whispered to him.

"I didn't want to lose you." Christian said very quietly, pulling away from Dave. He moved over to the edge of the stage, looking out over the rows of seats.

They stood n silence for a few moments before Dave walked over to him, pulling Christian against his chest. Christian rested his hands on Dave's chest and closed his eyes listening to Dave's heart beat against his chest. "Why would you think you'll lose me?" He asked quietly, gently rubbing circle in Christian's back.

Christian was glad Dave couldn't see his face as he answered, "I- I didn't want you to think—"Christian stopped. He was trying not to cry again as he pulled away from Dave again, he turned to face away from Dave, looking at the floor.

"Think what?" Dave asked. Not moving any closer this time.

Christian didn't say anything for a few moments. He bit his lower lip and whispered, "I didn't want you to think I was damaged." He whispered almost too quietly for Dave to hear. But he heard him.

Dave gently turned Christian around and turned his face up to look at him. "You're not damaged. I- I really like you Christian." Christian was silent for a moment before he stood on tip toe to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this. :))) **

**Next chapter: Doesn't have a title yet, but it's where I'll up the rating to "M." ;)**

**Reviews are like Facebook and Skype… awesome.**


	15. When The Thunder Calls

**A/N: Ok… This will probably be the last M chapter I make for the time being… I was a little uncomfortable and **_**very**_** picky with the word choices and it took me a long time to make it so it didn't sound awkward in my head… I don't know what the future holds, however… I may choose to make another as time goes on and I become more experienced writing Fanfiction.**

**I have to thank my ever so lovely Beta Miko Akako for being that awesome. Thank you to jekyllhj7 for reviewing on both chapters 13 and 14… suuita for the lovely review and ericsoconnor for adding this story to the list of alerts :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 15: When The Thunder Calls**

Friday came and Christian was wandering around the halls before school, looking for a specific person to talk to. He walked around the school three times before he found who he was looking for. Kurt was leaning against the lockers laughing with Blaine. Christian took a deep breath and quickly walked down the hall towards them.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kurt looked up from his quiet conversation and said, "Sure, Christian." He turned to Blaine and said, "I'll be back in a minute." He touched his elbow before turning to lead Christian a little way down the hallway. He turned in a relatively unpopulated section of hallway by the window. "What's up?" He asked.

Christian bit his pinky nail for a moment; he shuffled around for a moment, "Never mind." He said quietly.

He turned around to walk away, but Kurt grabbed his shoulder. "You need to talk about something," He said, "So talk."

Christian stared at the ground for a moment before he said, "Well… you and Blaine have been dating for a while…" he glanced up at Kurt, and then back at the ground, "H-how soon is… too soon?" Christian asked blushing.

Kurt laughed uncomfortably for a moment, before he said, "I don't think there is a 'right time.'" He smiled, "It's up to you, Christian. Whatever you both feel comfortable with. You have to trust that that other person will respect your limits, because that's what a relationship is. Trust."

"Trust, right," Christian said, thinking. Trust was definitely something that had been missing towards the end of his relationship with Thomas. "Thanks, Kurt."

He turned and walked back to Blaine. They walked down the hall, arm in arm.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian and Dave had been dating for just over 2 weeks and Christian had invited him for dinner at his house that Sunday night at 6. Christian made the dinner and it was ready to serve when Dave got there. He specifically forgot to mention that Dave was coming over to his mother, who, conveniently, was in L.A. with Haley visiting their friends. His father was on another business trip, and none of them would be back until Wednesday. He was looking forward to spending more time with David away from the prying eyes of his Glee friends. The few times they'd been alone together, Dave had seemed almost like a different person. He was a lot more willing to open up when there weren't so many eyes on him. Christian didn't mind the privacy either – he still didn't like his relationship to be broadcast to the world.

All they'd planned to do was watch TV (maybe kiss a little) and Christian couldn't wait for Dave to get here. Christian fidgeted with the tan sweater he wore as he waited, not noticing the dark storm clouds rolling in.

A knock at the door made Christian's heart speed up. He ran to the door and threw it open. He smiled and hugged his boyfriend, "Hello." He said, after a quick kiss Christian led Dave into his house.

They ate and talked and laughed for a while. Christian smiled and stared at Dave and thought for a while. He loved how easy it was with Dave since his past got out in the open. He loved not having to hide anything from him. And he loved Dave.

They moved to the living room and sat close together on the couch. Christian didn't notice what was happening in the television show, he was too distracted by Dave's hand on his hip as they kissed. The storms clouds made the windows go dark, suddenly a huge crack of thunder shook through the house and they could hear the weather siren screaming from the middle school in town.

Christian jumped back from Dave and almost fell off the couch. Now that it was quiet in the house Christian could hear the rain pounding on the windows. "Was that the tornado warning?" Dave asked Christian who nodded slowly and tried to control his breathing.

"We have to go to the basement," he whispered and stood up. His hands were shaking so bad he couldn't open the door; Dave looked at him for a second before he turned the knob, opening the door for him. Dave took Christian's hand as they walked down the stairs, Christian was really glad his mother had set up this basement room when they moved here and heard it stormed a lot. It almost never stormed in L.A….

Christian moved to sit on the bed in the middle of the room, he could feel himself jump at every crack of thunder, and the small windows set high up on the walls let in the flashes of lightning. He could barely understand Dave as he grabbed his shoulder and tried to calm Christian down.

Dave pulled Christian to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing small reassuring circles. Christian's hands shook and he laid his head on Dave's chest.

Christian tried to calm himself down, but every crack of thunder or flash of lightning made him flinch closer to Dave's chest… not that he minded being this close to Dave but he couldn't relax… Christian gently placed his hands on Dave's chest; he could feel his heartbeat through his blue polo shirt… and for some reason Christian found it _really_ hot.

He looked up to Dave and his hands moved up to run his hands through Dave's short hair. Christian leaned up and kissed Dave. He didn't notice the crack of thunder or the flash of lightning as he gently bit Dave's lower lip.

He stared into Dave's eyes for a moment before he hooked his arms around Dave's neck and straddled his legs. He smiled and kissed him again.

Dave wrapped his arms around Christian's waist, a low hum of pleasure ran through Christian and he pulled at the hem of Dave's shirt.

Dave's hands caught Christian's wrists; He broke the kiss and said, "Christian… Wait."

He leaned back, "Did... did I do something wrong?" Christian asked breathlessly.

"No! No, nothing's wrong. That's the problem, you're doing everything right. I… I just… Christian, you're upset. I don't want things to get… out of hand."

"So… in other words… You're afraid that you're taking advantage of me?" Christian was smiling and he shifted back a little more.

"No! Um, well yes, but—"

Christian pressed his lips to Dave's, interrupting whatever he was about to say. "I'm not upset…" he kissed him again. "I just don't like storms…" another kiss. "But I feel safe with you." He kissed Dave again, trailing his hand down Dave's chest. "I want you," Christian whispered against Dave's lips.

Dave let go of Christian's wrists and kissed him. Christian slipped his hands under Dave's shirt and slipped it over his head and tossed it on the floor. Christian held his arms over his head as Dave pulled his sweater over his head.

He pushed Dave back on the pillows and _literally_ lay on top of Dave. His upper arms felt strong under Christian's roaming hands, he shivered as Dave's hands slid under his shirt and caressed the skin. Christian leaned to attack Dave's neck with soft kisses, hands moving to his hair, hips pressing into him… he could feel their arousal growing with every moment…

He smiled and sucked on a spot just above his collarbone, shivering as Dave's hands worked their way down to his pants, unbuckling his belt. Christian lifted his hips to make it easier and threw his pants away with a swift movement of his foot, giving Dave enough time to strip down to his boxers too.

He resumed his kisses down Dave's chest, stopping for a short moment at his nipple, knowing he'd get some reaction out of his boyfriend – and wasn't disappointed, Dave hissed and arched his back, biting his lips, which sent shivers through Christian's spine. He licked his way down to the waistband of Dave's boxers, and slowly slid them down until he was fully exposed.

He bit his lip, blushing a little as he regained some sort of consciousness for a second, the realization of what he was about to do hitting him. On one hand, he really, really, _really _wanted to pleasure Dave, but on the other hand, he'd never done this before... what if he wasn't good at it?

All the hesitation disappeared when Dave looked at him and said breathlessly, "Christian… Y-you don't ha-have to do it if -"

He was hushed by Christian's lips on his, needy and seeking reassurance. They simultaneously moaned as their erections ground together, Dave gripped Christian's hair as he reached between their bodies and started pumping him slowly.

Christian smiled and he smiled and positioned himself between Dave's legs again, hand moving faster as he kissed his way down from his boyfriend's belly button to his inner thigh, the moans escaping his lips louder with every touch. Christian took a deep breath and started tentatively licking Dave's tip, surprised by the salty taste, which he found very enjoyable. He replaced his hand with his mouth, hollowing his cheek, trying to swallow Dave completely until he remembered he had a gag reflex and pulled back.

"D-don't... stop... Please..." Dave panted, eyes closed

Christian smiled – _so... I'm doing it right? _- leaning down to resume licking and sucking, palming himself through his boxers with one hand, his own erection's need for attention being almost painful. He groaned softly, mouth still around Dave, not really aware of what the consequences would be on his boyfriend...

Christian's head bobbed up and down faster. His boxers got impossibly tighter and he tugged at them, taking them off quickly, knowing he was close. He did his best to control his throat as he drank up the sticky liquid, Dave gripping his hair again, moaning louder than before, unintelligible words escaping his mouth. Christian swallowed one last time, before he pulled away, crying out Dave's name as he reached climax too, covering his stomach and the sheets with hot spurts.

He laid his head on Dave's stomach, panting. Dave wrapped his fingers in Christian's hair, caressing slowly.

"I love you." Dave said quietly.

Christian looked up at him, "I love you, too." Christian smiled and laid his head on Dave's chest. Dave wrapped his arm around Christian's shoulders and pulled the blankets over both of them. Christian lay there for a moment, listening to Dave's slow, steady breathing and his heart beat pounding through his chest, before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok… I hope you all enjoy this chapter… but not too much because that would be weird! ;)**

**Please send me any and all Christmas song that you (As the readers) like. It's very important to me... _any_ christmas songs... you can either PM them to me or leave them in a review. This is vitally important. I _need_ them so please send me them. And Love songs you'd like to hear characters sing to eachother.**

**Next Chapter: New character!… It'll be called Brick by Boring Brick.**

**Read and Review… Because they make me feel like I'm walking on sunshine.**


	16. Brick by Boring Brick

**A/N: ok… I have a lot of thanks to give t a lot of people… HelveticaNEMH, jekyllhj7, MCR-luver4all-eternity, and suuita for the lovely reviews… they made me feel so good about myself and my lemon writing abilities… I may write another one later… I have just the right time to put it in too… But I won't tell you that because I'm evil… :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 16 Brick by Boring Brick**

Loud beeps speared through the silence, making both the boys in bed together flinch awake. "What is that?" Dave asked, sleepily.

Christian leaned over Dave to get his cell phone from the bedside table. He looked at it for a moment before he said, "It's my alarm… It's almost time for school."

Dave groaned, looked at Christian and said, "Good morning."

Christian smiled, "Good morning." He said, tossing his phone back on the table. "I don't think I want to go to school today."

"I agree" Dave said quietly.

He leaned over Dave till their lips were inches apart, "We have a couple of options here…" Christian kissed Dave's neck, "We could stay here…" He kissed up Dave's jaw line. "In bed… all day… or we could go to school."He hovered inches above Dave's lips and waited to see what he'd say.

Dave cupped Christian's neck and pulled him in from a kiss… their mouths moving together perfectly as they lay together… It was certain… they weren't going to school today.

*****PAUSE*****

"Did anyone else notice that _both_ Christian and Karofsky are… _'Sick'_ today?" Puck asked the group at glee rehearsal that day.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Puckerman. I'm sure there's a perfectly… reasonable explanation as to why they would miss any part of the week before sectionals!" Rachel said angrily over the laughter of the glee clubbers.

"I can think of a few... Like not being able to walk straight?" Puck said, causing the group to laugh even more.

Half a minute later Mr. S walked through the door and sat his bag down on the floor by the piano. "Sectionals is a week away and we have to get to work!" He turned and looked at all the kids sitting in front of him. "Where are Christian and Dave?" He asked them, looking around them for another moment.

"Oh they're… 'sick'," Santana said with a few snickers from the other clubbers.

"Both of them?" He asked, tilting his head.

She nodded a grin on her face.

He looked at her for a moment as if deciding whether he should ask or not. "Suggestions for our set list?" He said, sitting on the wooden stool in front of the piano.

*****PAUSE*****

The afternoon sunlight shown through the small windows and illuminated the couple on the bed. Christian was still asleep when Dave woke up. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He was lying on his back with Christian's head resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders and one of Christian's legs was thrown over him.

Christian turned in his sleep, his hair moving to give Dave an unobstructed view of his face. Christian's skin glowed in the sun Dave couldn't resist gently running his hand along his jawbone. Christian leaned into his touch and smiled in his sleep. He moaned lightly and opened his eyes.

"Hey," He said, propping himself up on his elbow and smiling down at Dave.

"Hey," He replied, smiling.

Christian leaned down and kissed Dave. He inhaled deeply, drinking in his boyfriends scent. Dave wrapped his arms around Christian's waist and rolled him over so Christian was under him.

Dave trailed kisses from Christian's lips to his neck; he moaned as Dave bit and sucked the sensitive skin there. Christian's hand tensed on Dave's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Bells rang out from Christian's cell phone suddenly, causing him to flinch from under Dave. He sighed and reached for his phone and pushed the button to answer the call. "H-hello?" he said, trying not to laugh as Dave gently nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Hey Christian." Mercedes said, chuckling. "Something funny?"

"N-no…" he giggled, "Just a f-funny joke on TV. Hang on a sec." He sat the phone down on the pillow beside him and said, "Stop it." He laughed as Dave kissed his neck. "S-stop it!" Christian said and pushed Dave's shoulder. He sat up and grabbed the phone again, "Mercedes I'm back," He said smiling.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were feeling better." She said.

"Better?" Christian asked, confused.

She snickered quietly. "Well… weren't you… sick today?" She asked, sounding like she didn't believe a word she said.

Christian hesitated for a moment before it hit him. "Oh! Right… sick. I'm feeling much better now."

"And how's Dave?" She asked. He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

Christian blushed and looked at Dave for a second and said, "H-how would I know that?"

"No reason." She said quickly. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good. Thank you for checking on me," Christian said. "I'm going to go relax… Bye 'Cedes."

"Bye Christian. Be good." She said, hanging up the phone.

Christian tossed the phone over to the table beside the bed and looked at Dave. He smiled and leaned over to Dave. He pressed their lips together softly for a moment. "I think you should go home," Christian said against Dave's lips. "Wouldn't want your parents to think I'm a bad influence." He pressed their lips together again for a moment before he backed away. He picked up his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. He watched as Dave got up and pulled his shirt on also. They walked up the stairs and stood by the front door.

Christian said, "Goodbye." He stood on his tiptoes, wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, and kissed him. The world spun around him and he pulled back before things got out of hand. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Dave go to his car. He watched his boyfriend drive off and suddenly felt lonely.

He turned the TV on to make the quite go away and made himself some food. He sighed and waited for Tuesday to finally come.

*****PAUSE*****

It seemed like years before it was time for glee rehearsal. Christian quickly walked down the hall towards the choir room when he heard a familiar voice pop up from behind him, "Well if it isn't my little Christianity…"

Christian froze and said, "Hannah Banana!" He turned and pulled the little blond girl in his arms.

"Stop it, Christianity! You're choking me!" Hannah said.

Christian held her shoulders and looked her up and down. Her curly silver blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her bright green eyes were sparkling. Her blood red lips shone in the florescent light, her black shirt flowed with her movement and ended just above the hem of her light blue denim short shorts. Black combat boots covered her feet and bangles hung from her wrists.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Hannah Banana?" Christian asked her, smiling.

"Daddy took a vacation to fix my parents sham of a marriage and I suggested we go here. So I transferred here to do what I always do." She said, pulling his hands away from her shoulders and intertwined their fingers.

"Have fun?" Christian asked, smiling at her. He ignored the small sting of her snake ring that poked into his skin.

Surprise flashed in her face for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. An evil smile flashed over her face and she took one of her hands back. She suddenly pinched his neck lightly, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's having fun!" She laughed loudly as Christian blushed and slapped her hand away. "Someone's got a little Love Bite!"

"No I don't!" Christian said, looking at the floor. "I-I fell."

"On your neck?" she asked looking at him with suspicion.

"Yes." Christian said, pressing his hand over the hickey on his neck.

"Sure, I totally believe that!" She said sarcastically.

"I hate you Hannah," Christian said, blushing harder. He took her hand and pulled her towards the choir room.

"No you don't, you love me." She said, laughing. She swung their arms back and forth as they walked down the hall. "So who did it?"

"Gravity?" Christian said, walking to the choir room.

"Hm… Well I guess you don't have to tell me… I can guess." They walked through the door. Hannah's eyes ran over each one of the people sitting in the choir room.

Mr. S was already there, sitting in front of the piano. The club fell silent as they noticed the new girl standing in front of them. Hannah smiled and said, "Hey, I'm Hannah. I'm the new girl."

"Can she try out, Mr. Schue?" Christian asked, letting go of Hannah's hand and walked over to his chair in the back beside Dave. Hannah looked between Dave and Christian for a moment. Christian blushed and looked at the floor. She smiled and looked at Mr. S, folding her hands in front of her.

"Um… Ok… But it's only a week before Sectionals, Christian." Mr. S said.

"She can learn the songs and dances really fast. She was in glee club with me back in L.A."

"SPY!" Rachel yelled from her seat beside Finn, pointing at Hannah.

The club groaned, Hannah narrowed her eyes, put her hand on her hip and said, "Ok… Listen up, you unpleasant little shrew. 1) Don't ever point at me if you wanna keep that finger. 2) Don't you dare accuse me of anything. You don't know anything about me so you have no right to open your mouth about anything I may or may not do." She locked eyes with Rachel like a snake staring at a baby bird.

"I like her," Santana said suddenly. "Let her try out." The club cheered in agreement and they all headed to the auditorium.

*****PAUSE*****

The group was sitting in the front row seats as Hannah was talking to the band. Rachel still hadn't said a word since Hannah told her off earlier, she sat staring at the floor when the band suddenly started to play.

Hannah rocked her hips along with the music as she picked up a microphone. She raised the mike to her lips and sang.

She lives in a fairy tale,

Somewhere too far for us to find.

Forgotten the taste and smell,

Of the world that she left behind.

It's all about the exposure,

The lens I told her,

The angles were all wrong now,

She's ripping wings off of butterflies.

Keep your feet on the ground…

When your head's in the clouds…

She leaned over the edge of the stage and sang directly to Puck. She winked at him before jumping back to dance. Lauren hit Pucks arm as he stared at Hannah's best 'sexy dance' as she called it. To Christian, her dances moves would look at home in a rap video… or on a pole.

Well go get your shovel,

And we'll dig a deep hole…

To bury the castle,

Bury the castle.

Go get your shovel,

And we'll dig a deep hole…

To bury the castle,

Bury the castle.

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!

Her long blond hair swung around her as she shook her head back and forth, she jumped down from the edge of the stage and slowly walked around the lee clubbers like a shark.

So one day he found her crying,

Coiled up on the dirty ground.

Her prince finally came to save her,

And the rest you can figure out…

But it was a trick and the clock struck 12

Well make sure,

To build your house brick by boring brick

Or the wolf's gonna blow it down.

She stopped in front of Dave and stared at him for minute before turning to Christian, ruffling his hair and jumping back on the stage.

Keep your feet on the ground…

When your head's in the clouds…

Go get your shovel,

And we'll dig a deep hole…

To bury the castle,

Bury the castle.

Woah… woah… Woah… woah…

Well you built up a world of magic,

Because your real life is tragic.

Yeah, you built up a world of magic…

She fell to her knees and held a hand over her heart. She looked out at the club as she sang.

If it's not real you can't hold it hand,

Can't feel it with your heart…

And I won't believe it.

But if it's true you can see it with your eyes…

Oh, even in the dark…

And that's where I want to be, yeah!

She jumped up and danced around the stage as she finished the song.

Go get your shovel,

And we'll dig a deep hole…

To bury the castle,

Bury the castle.

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba!

Ba ba ba da!

She sat the mike sown on the floor. And looked out to see all the glee kids, even Rachel, standing up and cheering. Mr. S claimed up on the stage and said, "I think you made it Hannah!" He clapped along with the rest of the club as the climbed up onto the stage and congratulated her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really enjoyed typing this chapter… I'm almost done with 17… Sectionals!**

**Reviews are like Oreos and Milk. :D… awesome!**


	17. Perfect

**A/N: I TURN 17 IN 2 DAYS! The best birthday present all of you could give me is to review.**

**I'm irked. I have no one to thank! Not 1 person reviewed or anything! :( That makes me sad. I do need to thank Miko Akako for being the awesomest beta ever. =)**

**I forgot to mention that the song from the last chapter was Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore… this chapters song is Fuckin Perfect by Pink. I had to use the one without the 'bad words'… the radio version… this is a high school competition… even though edited song make me sick.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE REVIEW.**

**Onward to sectionals:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Don't Break My Heart<span>**

**Chapter 17: Perfect**

All the Glee boys were getting ready for their song on the day of the performance in the boy's room while the girls got ready down the hall. Christian tied the yellow neck tie around his neck and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The hickey on his neck was barely visible and he hoped that the stage's light wouldn't bring it out more. Movement in the mirror's reflection behind him caught Christian's attention.

He saw Dave struggle with the tie. He turned around and saw his boyfriend flipping the tie back and forth for a moment before Christian got up, walked over to Dave and said, "Need help?"

"That'd be nice," He said, smiling up at him.

Christian smiled and knelt down in front of him. He slowly tied the tie and grabbed it. He pulled Dave closer to him and kissed him slowly. Christian ran his hands up to grip Dave's short hair.

"Get a room!" A few people jeered at the couple in the corner. Christian laughed and pulled away from Dave. The group met the girls in the hall and went to get food before they preformed. Christian watched as Rachel sat in a chair all by herself, folded her arms over her chest and stared at the floor angrily. She crossed her legs and her foot tapped the air quickly as Finn sat down beside her. Christian laughed; Rachel was all upset that she didn't get the solo.

Hannah pulled Christian and Dave to their own table and sat down with them… this was the first time Hannah got to sit down and talk to Dave when they weren't singing and dancing.

Hannah glanced at the relatively short line of clusters of teenagers in matching outfits waiting to by food.

After a few moments of small talk, Hannah turned to Christian and said, "Sweetie? Go get me something from the food line?" She pulled a twenty out of her bra and handed it to him. "Pleeeeaaase?" She whined at him.

He rolled his eyes, said, "Fine!" Took the 20 and got up. Hannah turned and said, "Get yourself something pretty!" If Dave didn't know any better… he'd say she waited intentionally till the line was longest. Hannah watched him go with knowing eyes until he got to the end, her long blonde hair flew around as she turned to Dave and said, "I needed to talk to you alone for a moment and that was the only way I could think of."

Dave looked at her for a moment before he said, "Why?"

"I've been Christian best friend since before he could walk. So he's basically my family. I doubt you've gotten this speech because his dad sure as hell wouldn't give it to you… So here it goes: If you _ever_ hurt Christian in any way shape or form I will personally see to it that you live just long enough to regret that mistake." She said, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes. "Understand?"

Dave nodded quickly. Hannah smiled and turned back to Christian, who almost made it to the front of the line. "Now smile so he doesn't think I'm threatening you." She smiled brightly and waved at Christian. She turned back and smiled at Dave as Christian came back and sat down, handing her a coke. "Oh! Sweetie! You know me so well!"

"What were you talking about?" Christian asked them, looking at Dave.

"Nothing at all, Christianity." Hannah said, Mr. S walked up and said, "It's time" they all shot up and headed for the stage.

*****PAUSE*****

The murmurs of the audience floated through the curtains and Rachel was pouting near the edge of the stage as Finn walked up to her. They spoke quietly for a few minutes before Finn leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked at the floor. Christian peered around the curtain and saw a sea of people staring at the stage. He walked over to Hannah standing in the background talking to Santana. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and walked over to Brittany when Christian stepped beside Hannah.

"You nervous?" Christian asked her, straightening the shiny silver infinity symbol necklace she wore.

"It's not like I'm jumping out of a plane! I'm just singing," Hannah said, fixing the eyeliner around her eyes.

"Of course! How silly of me." Christian said leaning on the wall next to her.

"And now… the New Directions!" An announcer said over the loudspeaker.

Hannah looked up and said, "Duty calls." She pulled the hem of her dress down a little more and flipped her hair back.

The lights dimmed and Hannah walked to the edge of the stage. She picked up a microphone, slowly stepped onto the stage and sang.

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

The rest of the group slowly walked out of the darkness and sang backups for Hannah.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

Little spots of colored lights sprang up through the crowd as the group danced and sang.

You're so mean when you talk

About yourself, you are wrong

Change the voices in your head,

Make them like you instead.

Hannah walked through the group and sang passionately.

So complicated, look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, see you do the same

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

Santana jumped forward and rapped the next lines.

The whole world stares while I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere

They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair

Strange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?

Hannah raised the mike to her lips again and sang to crowd as Mercedes belted the notes and the crowd jumped and clapped.

Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You are perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect to me

Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

The group cheered as the song ended and Hannah turned around and ran to Christian. He picked her up and spun her around. He sat her down gingerly and patted her on the head as the curtains closed on the group.

*****PAUSE*****

Mr. Schue walked into the green room where the group waited tensely for the announcement of who won. Christian was sitting next to Dave and Hannah on one of the couches and tapping his foot impatiently.

"That was great!" Mr. S said laughing. He walked up to Hannah and said, "Great job!"

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"Well, at least Hannah didn't make out with anyone on stage… so there's that." Santana said, running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Rachel and Finn glared at her in silence as a person dressed all in black with a headset around her head came in and said, "It's time." They walked down the hall and to the stage again.

They stood, hand in hand, in front of the audience beside two other choirs in matching outfits. They waited anxiously as Rod Remington opened an envelope. "And the winner of the 2011 show Choir sectionals is… The New Directions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember: My birthday is coming up and the present I want is to have a crap ton of reviews, alerts and favorites. The make me really happy. :)<strong>

**Next Chapter: (Untitled) Christmas.**

**Reviews are like, chocolate cake and Christmas songs in August. **


	18. Let it Snow

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! Thanks to Suuita who wished me happy birthday! Before you ask what I got for my birthday… It was a Subaru. That's right… my mom got me a mother flippin' car for my birthday! **

**I am a little upset that only 1 person reviewed… 65 people at least read this thing! PEOPLE::: REVIEW!**

**Onward to Christmas in August!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break my Heart<strong>

**Chapter 18 Let it Snow**

Christian sat his bag down at his seat, and walked over to in front of the piano where boxes of Christmas ornaments and tinsel and lights and Christmas-y things were lying. He gently picked up a bright, shiny blue bulb and stared at the light reflecting off it. "I love Christmas," He said to the empty choir room.

"Me too," A voice said in his ear.

Christian gasped, jumped and the bulb fell out of his hands. He quickly caught it out of the air and sat it back down in the box. "You scared me!" Christian said laughing. He reached out and took Dave's hands in his and pulled him to their seats in the back as the other glee clubbers filed in and took their seats.

Mr. Schue, Finn and Puck walked in dragging a huge green Christmas tree behind them. Rachel was trailing along behind them, talking about the Jewish faith and Hanukah… Christian stopped listening to her as everyone stared at the beautiful tree that sat in front of the piano.

"Merry Christmas, Guys!" The club clapped and cheered as Finn and Puck sat down beside their girlfriends. "We won sectionals and it's time to celebrate!" He picked up a box of the ornaments and handed them to Tina sitting in the front row. He walked back to the piano and grabbed another box of different colored decorations. He handed the blues one to Christian and said, "Now, Decorate!" He moved off to the side and sat down at a stool and pulled papers out of his bag.

Hannah quickly walked over to the stereo and pulled her iPod out of the pocket of her tight black dress. She quickly plugged it in and turned on the Christmas music.

The group laughed and sang along with the music and decorated their tree.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian wrapped his arms around himself for warmth and shivered as he walked down the hall with the rest of the group to the parking lot. Dave looked over to Christian as Finn said, "You're cold? It hasn't even snowed yet!" He laughed as the group walked down the hall.

"In case you missed it… It's really warm in LA… Here feels… arctic." Christian said through chattering teeth. Dave pulled Christian under his arm and rubbed his arm gently. Christian blushed at the touch but slid one of his arms under Dave's jacket and held the other to his boyfriend's chest.

Christian looked up at Dave as they got outside, "You're the best boyfriend ever." He smiled and pulled away from him and opened his car door, he waited, shivering, as Dave got in and turned the key in the ignition. Christian couldn't wait for the car to warm up so he slid across the seat and pulled Dave's arm around his shoulders. He cuddled closer to his boyfriend and was even more thankful for Dave offering to pick him up for school. He stared out the windshield and they drove away.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian waited for Dave to get there late that Christmas Eve night. Dave's parents had left earlier that day to head to Pennsylvania to visit Dave's aunt. They left him at home because his aunt wasn't as accepting of Dave's sexuality and who now hated Dave and everything he did.

Christian's parents all went back to LA to visit his grandparents… Christian had said he couldn't go back yet, and his parents went without him after he tried to convince them to go and have fun because he had new friends here so he wouldn't be alone on Christmas.

Christian sat on the bay window sill and stared out at the road. Every car that went by gave Christian a little jolt of excitement as he fought the urge to text Dave again… He didn't want anything to distract Dave when he drove at night.

Suddenly a car slowed and pulled into his driveway. He jumped up and ran to the door and threw it open before Dave had a chance to knock. Christian pulled Dave inside and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. His lips ghosted over Dave's for a moment before finally closing the distance between them with a long kiss.

They were both a little breathless as Christian pulled back. He smiled and waited for Dave to take his coat off.

Christian took Dave's hand immediately and walked over to the living room. He walked through the door and pulled his boyfriend over to the couch. They sat and watched TV for a while; Christian leaned back against his boyfriend.

He was staring out the window when he saw a tiny white thing fell to the window. Christian sat up and said, "What was that?"

Dave glanced at him then out the window where Christian was looking, "Snow," he said. Christian was silent for a moment. Dave stood up and walked over to the window. "Have you never seen the snow before?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Christian looked over to him and said, "Yes… On TV… " Christian admitted quietly, he turned and watched as the snow collected on the ground outside the window.

The snow fell faster as Dave pulled Christian against his chest. Christian held Dave's arms around his waist as the couple stood silently, watching the snow fall. "It's beautiful." Christian said, turning in Dave's arms to look up at his boyfriend. He stood up on tiptoes to kiss Dave sweetly. "I love you," Christian whispered against Dave's lips.

"I love you, too," Dave whispered back. Christian's heart fluttered as he kissed Dave again. Christian traced Dave's lower lip with his tongue and moaned as Dave pulled him closer.

Without breaking the kiss, Christian pulled Dave back to the couch. He pushed Dave down on the cushions and slid on top of him. Christian kissed his boyfriend, loving the butterflies dancing in his stomach as Dave held him closer.

Bells rang out from the grandfather clock by the door. Christian looked up at it, looked back down at Dave, "Merry Christmas." He said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Christian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was going to be longer… but I'm saving that little snippet for next chapter: Valentine's Day ;)**

**Please review because reviews feed by ego which feeds my fingers to type more…**


	19. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey, Peeps! . It's me… finally! **

**Sorry it took me so long for the update but life came at me 20 mph this month! I had to get my wisdom teeth out on the 12 (Which wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it's be) then I had a party for my grandma's birthday the very next day! I'm just going to say: Not a fun party! If anyone cares about it: No Infections no dry sockets… I'm cool ^.^**

**Then I still have to go school shopping when school starts in 5 days! . I did do some shopping yesterday but I didn't have time to go to everywhere I needed to go (Even though I left the house at 11 in the morning and came back around 6 at night!) I slept all day yesterday and missed that shopping day so I have to go today… like right after I post this chapter! And then on Saturday I have a hair appointment to make me look sexy for my first day of senior-dom ;)**

**So: As I said earlier school starts in 5 days and I'm going to be a senior… So I don't know how much time I'll have… but I do promise to try to update! Maybe I'll put off actual school work so much just to type ^.^ (I've done it before)**

**Now that that's out of the way: I have to thank jekyllhj7 for the lovely (AND ONLY) review. **

**The song is Crazier by Taylor Swift… **

**Sorry for the uber long A/N… Onward to Valentine's Day ;) enjoy the day of romance… see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 19 Valentine's Day**

Christian waited outside Dave's last class of the day before Glee rehearsal that Friday. He stared around the halls at the red and pink decorations along the walls. Valentine's Day was that Saturday and love was in the air.

The bell finally rang and students poured out of the room as Christian moved over to the side and waited for his boyfriend to come out. Dave was the last one out of the room and Christian quickly grabbed his arm. He pulled Dave off to the side and linked his arm through his boyfriends and headed to rehearsal.

They walked in silence until they got to the choir room. Once they crossed the threshold and took their seats Christian smiled up at Dave and pulled him in for a kiss. Christian's heart sped up as he let his tongue roam his boyfriend's mouth.

Someone cleared their throat loudly as Christian and Dave broke apart. Christian blushed and looked around at the other clubbers; happy he and Dave weren't the only kissing couple, almost everyone in the club had separated from their significant other. Mr. S stood in front of the club, "It's time for the love song assignment. Who wants to go first?"

Rachel raised her hand in the air and stood up. She walked to the front and started to sing her song. Christian wasn't paying attention to her as he picked up his boyfriends hand. He pulled Dave closer and played with his fingers. He looked up at his boyfriend and met his eyes. He smiled and returned to playing with his fingers.

"We have time for one more…"

Christian looked up and said, "I'll go!" He gently sat Dave's hand back down on his boyfriend's thigh and stood up. He smiled and walked in front of the group. He looked at the group and nodded to the band.

Christian took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

I've never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Till you open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

He slowly looked up to his boyfriend and smiled. He continued to sing in a voice that would put Taylor Swift to shame.

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

Then you came along

And you changed everything

He took a small step closer to the group and continued to sing.

You lift my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you

Made life on your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know

How that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes and you made me believe

Christian smiled and sang directly to Dave, basically ignoring the rest of group.

You lift my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier

Crazier, Crazier

Ohh…

The group sang back up for Christian as he sang, baring his heart and soul through song.

Baby, you showed me what living is for

I don't want to hide anymore…

You lift my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier…

The group clapped as the bell rang. Christian smiled and ran to his boyfriend, after a quick peck on the lips, Christian picked up his bag in one hand, and Dave's hand in his other. He turned to the door and hurried off to Dave's car.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian smiled as the couple neared Dave's car. Dave pulled him over to the passenger's side door and held it open for him again. Christian grabbed the front of his varsity jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Christian moaned as Dave pressed him against the car, he ran his hands up through Dave's short hair and pulled him closer.

A horn sounded suddenly, causing the couple to break apart. Christian looked around and saw Hannah sitting in her black Benz; she smiled sweetly and waved before she quickly turned out of the parking lot.

Christian blushed and leaned against the back door of the car, his hand fluttered up to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Dave held the passenger's side door open for him; Christian slid inside and watched as Dave walked around the car.

Dave shut the door as he buckled his seat belt; he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Christian sat in silence for a moment before he slid over to the middle seat. He gently sat on of his hands on his boyfriend's thigh. He leaned up and kissed Dave's neck, suddenly the car lurched to a stop and Christian gasped, he looked out the windshield. It was only a red light… Christian looked back up at Dave, he was blushing. Christian chuckled, "Am I that distracting?" He whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"You're not helping with the distractions," Dave whispered hoarsely as Christian kissed the spot just behind Dave's ear. Christian frowned and slid back over to his seat and pouted as Dave quickly drove to Christian's house.

They got to the driveway and Dave parked. He leaned over to Christian to give him a goodbye kiss; Christian quickly wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him deeply. After a moment Christian pulled back a few inches to whisper against Dave's lips, "Don't you want to come in?" He lightly traced his hand from Dave's temple to his chin, causing a small moan from his boyfriend… "My parents aren't home..." he quickly pressed their lips together."I'm going to be _all_… alone." He kissed Dave more deeply again and ran his tongue along his boyfriend's lower lip.

"W-we can't have that…" Dave whispered. Christian smiled and slowly traced down to the seat belt latch. The couple in the car only broke apart to quickly get out of the car. Christian almost ran over to his boyfriend and pulled him in for another kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Christian pulled Dave to his door. He pulled the key out of his pocket tried 3 times to put the key in the lock. He eventually managed to push the door open as Dave pulled him inside. Christian gasped as his back hit the wall and his boyfriend pulled Christian's jacket off. He threw it on the floor.

Christian pushed Dave's jacket off his shoulders and soon it joined Christian's on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. Christian pulled Dave over to the stairs, bumping into the table and knocking over the small bowl of red and pink heart shaped candies and they spread across the floor unnoticed as the couple hurried up the stairs to Christian's room.

Christian pushed the door open and the couple stumbled inside. Dave pushed Christian against the door, causing it to slam shut. Christian allowed Dave to slide his hands under his shirt and pull it up over his head. A small moan escaped Christian lips as Dave caught his wrists in one of his hands and held them above his head; Dave slowly kissed down Christian's neck, causing him to squirm against the door.

Christian's breathing sped up as his boyfriend gently bit his collarbone. "Dave…" Christian whispered breathlessly, "Dave, d-don't be a tease." Dave chuckled quietly and slowly reached down and unbuckled Christian's belt, causing him to whimper.

Dave let go of Christian's hands and Christian quickly grabbed Dave's shoulders and crashed their lips together. He pulled at the hem of Dave's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. The places where the lover's skin touched felt like it was on fire. Christian moaned as Dave picked him up and laid him on the bed.

Dave crawled on top of Christian while he pushed himself up, putting his arms around Dave's neck, nibbling at his jaw. His nails dug into his boyfriend's skin as they kissed passionately. Christian wrapped his legs around Dave's waist and moaned as their erections ground together through their jeans. He reached down between them and unzipped Dave's pants, "I-I think you need those off." He whispered and pushed Dave's jeans to the floor, pulling his own off too.

Dave shifted Christian so his head rested on the pillows. He gasped and panted as Dave bit and sucked the skin on Christian's neck. "Let's go all the way," Christian whispered in Dave's ear.

Dave pulled back to look at him, "You want to?" He asked quietly.

Christian smiled and nodded slowly; he wiggled out from under Dave, moved to the side of the bed, sat up and opened the bottom drawer. He blushed as he pulled out the small bottle of lube; he looked behind him at Dave and saw he was also blushing. "Why do you-" Dave started.

"Well, you know what they say… 'Always be prepared…'" Christian said, chuckling nervously. They looked at each other for a moment before Christian leaned in and tentatively kissed Dave. He moaned as Dave's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Dave broke the kiss; he gently laid Christian back on the pillows and took off both of their boxers. He moved between Christian's legs and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh. "Tell me if you want me to stop or-"

"_Dave," _Christian growled quietly.

Dave smiled and started pumping Christian, enjoying the little sounds that escaped his boyfriend's lips. He opened the bottle of lube with his teeth and managed to put some of it on his fingers. He shot one last glance at Christian, who only nodded, lower lip trapped between his teeth. Dave leaned down to capture Christian's lips as he slid one finger in, then two, Christian squirmed under his touch, muscles tightening around Dave's fingers.

"Shhh, it's ok…" Dave whispered against Christian's lips before kissing him again.

Christian relaxed enough to allow Dave to slide a third finger in, which caused him to cry out. "P-please, Dave, I…I need… _you_…" Christian was panting; his nails digging into the skin of his boyfriend's back as Dave slowly removing his fingers, making sure to thoroughly lube his erection before looking at Christian one last time.

"_Please…" _

Dave slid himself in slowly, moaning at the feeling of _hot_. Christian wrapped his fingers in Dave's hair as he lifted his hips, curling his legs around his boyfriend's back, pushing him deeper inside him. Dave grunted and slowly pulled out before pushing in again a few times, both boys moaning at the new extremely pleasurable sensation.

"I-I'm gonna…" Christian trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

Dave started to move faster as Christian bit down on his boyfriends shoulder. He could feel the familiar heat growing stronger in his lower belly as his sight was disturbed by white little stars and they both came at the same time, crying out the other's name.

Dave let himself fall on top of Christian as they tried to regain normal breathing. Christian's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode, his mind still unable to form a complete thought.

Once Dave could move again (his arms at least) he pulled out, causing Christian to shiver. He lay back beside Christian, who was staring at the ceiling, eyelids half-closed, looking positively high.

"Wow…" Christian said, panting.

Christian turned his head to look at Dave and smiled before leaning down to reach his lips, kissing him softly as he rolled them so that they were both on their sides. They kept staring at each other in amazement for long minutes, until finally Dave moved them both under the covers and laid his head down on Christian's chest.

*****PAUSE*****

"Christian…"

"Mmmmh?"

"We should probably... like, take a shower, and... get up... or something..."

"Mmmhmm, Dave, I don't think I want to move..."

"...yeah, me neither..."

Christian chuckled and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Dave's waist, head still resting on his bare chest. He could feel the rapid beating of his boyfriend's heart against his cheek.

More than half an hour had passed since they had fallen back next to each other and still their breathing was short, and their hearts racing. Christian wasn't quite sure if he'd ever be able to feel unhappy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! I threw ya'll a lemon! With no warning at the top! I should have known better! There could be children reading! Shame on me! Bad girl… **

**This chapter was really easy to write and I hope you readers like it… But not too much: Because that'd be weird! **

**Reviews are like cupcakes. Awesome: seriously… I love reviews… I'm the cookie monster with reviews… Love 'em… can't get enough of 'em… even if their only one word! I'm cool with that! I'm into it! PLEASE! *Get's down on hands and knees* Review before I start getting desperate! O.O**


	20. Relax

**Ok… I hadn't expected to have an update so soon… but I start school tomorrow I decided to stay up all night to get my sleep schedule right… so I decided to make this short (Less than 500 words) little fluff of fluffiness…**

**Thanks to: jekyllhj7 and Miko Akako for the lovely reviews ^.^ And thanks to ilovemesomeglee for Favoriting, Alerting, Author Alerting, Author Favoriting,and reviewing on chapters 1, 6, 13, and 16 (No... I don'tmind if you call Christian Chris. I just chose not to use that nickname.) and thanks to Miko Akako for being the best beta ever :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 20 Relax…**

Christian waited anxiously for Dave to come over after football practice… though he'd never tell his boyfriend, he was glad football was almost over… he could spend more time with Dave when he didn't constantly have practice…

The doorbell rang suddenly; shaking Christian out of his thoughts… he jumped up and ran through the hall to the door. He glanced in the mirror and fixed his hair before he threw the door open with a smile.

He pulled Dave into his house and stood up on tiptoes; he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him. He felt Dave tense under him and quickly jumped back, "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Christian asked worried at the pained look on his boyfriend's face that he tried to hide. He pulled Dave into the living room and sat him down on the couch…

"No... I'm fine…" Dave said, wincing lightly as he sat down. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "Just a little sore…" He said quietly.

Christian smiled and slid closer to him. He gently touched his boyfriend's shoulder, "Awww…" he leaned over and kissed Dave's temple, "Poor baby…" he whispered in his ear. He kissed his neck, "Want me to make it better?" he whispered against his skin. He smiled as Dave wrapped his arm around Christian's waist, pulling him closer. Christian breathed over his boyfriend's lips for half a second before closing the distance and kissing him lightly.

Dave tensed under Christian again, causing him to pull away. Christian laughed as Dave tightened his arms around Christian's waist, holding him close. He slid his hands down his boyfriend's arms and unwrapped Dave's arms from around his waist. He moved to sit beside Dave… close but not touching. "Sit up…" Christian said quietly.

Dave slowly sat up straight and allowed Christian to turn him around and face away from his boyfriend. His breath hitched as Christian slid his hands under Dave's shirt… pulling it up over his head.

Christian slowly ran his hands up his boyfriends back, easing the tension out of Dave's muscles… enjoying the little sexy noises his boyfriend was making as he reached Dave's shoulders.

"How does that feel?" Christian asked leaning to whisper in Dave's ear, smiling as his boyfriend moaned and rolled his neck, encouraging Christian to continue massaging the sore muscles.

After a few moments Christian pulled back, "Feel better?" He asked quietly. Dave turned around and smiled at his boyfriend. He pulled Christian close and kissed him. "I take it that means yes?" Christian breathed after a moment.

"You're magic…" Dave whispered against Christian's lips…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy my shot at drabble… I hope you all liked it…<strong>

**Next chapter: Jesse St. James makes an appearance… and there's a new song assignment… and Regionals is a week away. **

**Read and Review. **


	21. Stronger

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I didn't die! I promise**

**I have been _so_ busy with my being a senior now! I'm so exhausted! I haven't had a solid, uninterrupted night's sleep since May! I've had so many nightmares! And the second week of school I passed out because I forgot to eat! So now I have to be so careful not to forget again… So now my life is Homework, Sleep, Eat, repeat. Maybe type a bit in there somewhere… I'll try to get another chapter up soon... but no promises...**

**Thanks to: jekyllhj7 for the Reviewing, to: savvylove for Favoriting, and to: Phoenixfire979 and Yuritwl for the Alerting! You're all awesome. Then Miko Akako for being the bestest beta ever!**

**As promised: Jesse is in this chapter… This song is Stronger by Sara Evans… It's really good.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Don't Break My Heart<span>**

**Chapter 21 Stronger**

Christian waited eagerly for glee rehearsal to start; he sat in his chair in the back and tapped his foot impatiently as the rest of the club slowly filed in. He smiled at his boyfriend as he sat beside Christian, putting an arm around the back of Christian's chair… The group talked amongst themselves as they waited for Mr. S to come in.

After a few minutes, Mr. Schue walked in talking to a boy with curly brown hair and a pretentious attitude. When the rest of the club saw that the new kid came in, they groaned and complained loudly. Christian looked at them, confused; he leaned over to Kurt sitting a row ahead of him, "What's going on?"

Kurt looked back with his arms folding tightly over his chest… "That's Jessie St. James… he's the devil, evil incarnate, most of the group hates him," He said, not bothering to whisper. Christian glance over at the new guy and saw him staring at the boys, he blushed and leaned back against the chair.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and said, "Well, Regionals is a week away, and Jesse has… generously offered his services to… help."

The club was dead silent. No one said a word as Mr. S stared around at the high school students sitting in front of him… the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife…

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and said, "This week's going to be about the past," he said, looking around at the still silent group in front of him. "The assignment is to sing a song that you would sing to yourself a year ago."

This brought the club out of their angry silence and got most of them talking about what they were even doing a year ago. Christian knew _exactly_ what he was doing a year ago… he leaned down and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, allowing the voices of the group drift into the background.

He stared at the floor as he thought about what song he should sing… what song could he possibly sing about one of the worst experiences of his life? He looked up at Dave and suddenly had an idea of what song to sing…

*****PAUSE*****

Christian waited nervously on the stage, the lights weren't on yet and he could see the group sitting in the first 2 rows of seats with Mr. S and Jesse behind them. He bit his lip and saw Dave staring at him, smiling. He smiled back and took a deep breath. He walked over to center stage where a stool and a guitar had been set up earlier.

He picked up the instrument and sat on the stool. He positioned the guitar on his lap and gestured to the people who did the lighting to turn the lights on. He started playing the beginning notes of the song…

Memories flashed through his mind as clearly as if he was reliving them all over again. He was back in the hospital late in May… he remembered the light floating painless feeling of unconsciousness… then Hannah's voice pulling him back to Earth… then pain exploded though his whole body as he suddenly remembered pieces of what happened, he thought Thomas was going to come back and kill him… He hadn't remembered that his first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first love, had died trying to kill him.

Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain

But I brushed my teeth anyway

I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face

I got a little bit stronger

The scene in his mind changed to that first morning… that first day back to school. The alarm rang and made him look over at it from his sleepless night. He picked up the clock and stared at it for a moment, before threw it against the wall. He watched as it shattered into hundreds of pieces against the drywall. He stood up and got over to the pile of broken metal and plastic on the floor as his door burst open he quickly took the look of sadness off his face as his sister burst into the room. He assured her that he just dropped the clock as he was turning it off and he was fine. She left as he gave her a smile that looked real enough to make her leave… he'd gotten good at the fake smiles over the last few months…

Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt

So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you

I listened to it for a minute, but I changed it

I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little but stronger…

Christian and Thomas' song, I'll Be Watching You by Sting and the Police had started to play as he drove to his school that morning. He sat at the red light staring at the radio until he heard horns honking behind him. He glanced up at the now green light and quickly slammed the gas pedal down… going much faster than he normally would have on his way to school. He reached down and turned the knob on the radio, shutting off the sound.

And I'm done hoping that we could work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

He remembered the look of pain in Hannah's and his family's eyes as he asked them where Thomas was… He was surprised to see Hannah… they'd had a falling out a few months after Christian and Thomas had started dating… He hadn't liked her… She tried to warn Christian about Thomas… she didn't trust him… This was the first time they'd spoken since March of the previous year.

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be ok

Even on my weakest day…

I got a little bit stronger

He knew something was wrong… only his family and Hannah was allowed to see him and they'd all been so careful about what they said to him… Then he remembered _everything_ that had happened. It hurt so much that he didn't wake up again for a week… They all told him he was lucky to be alive… they thought he was going to give up… He was the miracle they talk about n TV… Christian didn't feel that way…

Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around

And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried

I'm not giving you an hour or a second or another minute longer

I'm busy getting stronger

Summer had finally come and Christian was content to sit up in his room alone and stare at the ceiling… His mother and father knew something was wrong… Before Thomas, Christian was happy; always around other people… he'd been that way since he was a baby... He cried whenever he was left alone for more than a moment… that's when his parents had a talk with him… they'd decided to move here to Ohio where Christian's brother had a farm… They'd bought a house, enrolled Christian at McKinley and started a new life…

And I'm done hoping we could work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around.

And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be ok

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger…

I get a little bit stronger

He was ashamed. He was ashamed of ever loving Thomas after the way he was treated… he was ashamed of the way he acted to his friends (Especially Hannah). He was just ashamed of that whole chapter in his life… How long had he wished to change everything about that year? Now he's kind of thankful for it… If it wasn't for Thomas… he'd have never transferred, met Dave and fell in love.

Getting along without you, baby

I'm better off without you, baby

How does it feel without me, baby?

I'm getting stronger without you, baby

His life had gotten so much better. It was perfect with Dave… He still couldn't believe that he ever thought his life was over without Thomas. He almost laughed out loud in the middle of the song! He glanced over to where his boyfriend sat…Even though he couldn't really see the group through the glare of the spotlight…

And I'm done hoping we could work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

And, oh, I'm done thinking you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be ok

Even on my weakest day

I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger

Just a little bit stronger

A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger…

He gently sat the guitar back on the silver stand beside him and stood up… he walked over to the edge of the stage and stepped off the edge. He felt Dave's arms wrap around him as soon as his feet hit the floor… he closed his eyes and breathed in his boyfriends scent… Loving the feeling of Dave's arms wrapped around him…

*****PAUSE*****

Jesse stood silently in the dark alley waiting for his old friend to show up. Footsteps from behind him caused him to turn. The other boy was slightly shorter than Jesse, but he tried his hardest to stare Jesse down. The new lead of Vocal Adrenaline was perfect to be New Direction's undoing. Jesse handed the boy a stack of pictures and Christian's schedule and turned and left without saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: is there treachery afoot? Find out next time on: Please Don't Break My Heart!**

**And if you want to know what Christian and Thomas' song was, got to YouTube and look for I'll be Watching You be Sting and the Police… I love the song, Than Miko For it… I didn't know what song to choose… so thank Miko.**

**Next Chapter: New OC, and poisoned rumors (Will the club never learn the gossip is bad?), and a Sex Scandal! Ooooooo! Spicy… I might split it up into 2 chapters… maybe not… it all depends on what Miko and I think when I send it off in the magical world of documents… and Regionals!**

**Read review prove your love to me… or your hate… anything!**


	22. Bulletproof

**A/N: What'd ya'll think of the first episode of the season? I loved it! I'm not going to say anything about it because I don't want to give anything away… but it was **_**soooooooo gooooooood! **_

**Did all of you Dave fans hear how they're going to introduce Dave this year? I'm going to write a story about it and hopefully it'll be done soon… it won't be for this story though… the idea came to me in a dream… It's gonna be soooooooo good!**

**And sorry for not updating sooner… but here's the plan for this story: 32 chapters. Then a sequel. And it only took me so long because I wrote a chapter for the sequel before I finished this chapter… so… sorry. But when/if you all read the new chapter after I post the sequel… you'll thank me. Miko said it was the best chapter I've ever written!**

**So… thanks to: Miko Akako, ILoveMeSomeGlee, and jekyllhj7 for Reviewing. Thanks to I'm Happy Today for Alerting, ^.^ and thanks to Miko Akako for being the best beta ever!**

**The song is Bulletproof by La Roux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 22 Bulletproof…**

This really wasn't Rachel's year… she didn't get the solo in the big competitions twice in a row. She looked ready to cry as she stood with Kurt and Blaine talking to a bunch of boys in matching uniforms back stage before New Directions time to perform. They're one of the groups New Directions was up against this year - the Warblers and Aural Intensity…

After a few moments the boys rushed away to get ready for their song. Brittany smiled at Santana hurried over to get ready to sing. She waited until the stage darkened to rush to the center. Standing completely still until the music started, she started to dance until her time to sing came up.

Been there, done that, messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

I won't let you in again

The messages I tried to send

My information's not going in

I'm burning bridges shore to shore

I break away from something more

I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

Been there, done that, messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

Now that the chorus had come up, Hannah and Rachel slowly walked onto the stage to sing and dance in perfect unison with Santana.

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now, I'm too proud

To walk away from something when it's dead

Hannah and Rachel harmonized with Santana as she sang to the cheering crowd.

Do, do, do your dirty words

Come out to play when you are hurt?

There's certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch

And life's too short for me to stop

Oh baby, your time is running out

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now I'm too proud

All you do is fill me up with doubt

Everyone else quickly hurried to their spots to dance and sing the ending of the song.

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time baby, I'll be bulletproof

*****PAUSE*****

The win at Regionals had been easier than any of the group had first thought. The people standing outside of the greenroom must have thought bombs were going off with all the screaming. And now most of the group was asleep on the bus back to Lima, all but Christian.

He sat straight up in the rather uncomfortable bus seat, staring at his boyfriend's peaceful face… Dave was fast asleep beside him with his head resting on the window and his headphones in. He wished he could sleep, but for as long as he could remember, he'd never been able to sleep on buses and they still had an hour and a half before they got back to Lima.

Suddenly, Dave opened his eyes. He took the headphones out of his ears, "What?" he asked, smiling over at his boyfriend.

"Nothing," Christian said, blushing, "I just can't sleep on buses. He looked back at the floor and was surprised when he heard Dave shift beside him. He quickly looked back up and saw his boyfriend tilt his body towards him, he gestured for Christian to lay down with him. Christian smiled and shifted so he was lying against his boyfriend's chest. They lay like that for a while in silence until Christian felt his eyes start to droop. He was asleep before the bus reached the next town.

*****PAUSE*****

The school day passed in a blur on Monday after they won Regionals. Christian hurried off to the choir room where the group already sat, talking quietly to each other. He sat down as Mr. Schue walked in followed by Jesse, who had the same pretentious expression on his face. The group seemed to know what was coming when Jesse opened his mouth saying, "It's a miracle you even won! I mean, Santana, your voice is ok… but you're no Rachel."

Christian looked at Rachel as she rolled her eyes. Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Mr. Schue spoke first. "Jesse, you really didn't need to help us anymore… we got it from here."

"Well, obviously you don't. Last year you came in 12th place! You need my help."

And for the next half hour Christian sat silently as three fights nearly broke out over things Jesse said. Finally Mr. Schue told everyone that rehearsal was cut short today and tomorrow they'd start working toward Nationals.

Christian got up out of his seat and got the feeling someone was looking at him. He looked around and locked eyes with Jesse. He was staring at Christian with the strangest expression on his face - like he was envisioning something in his mind.

"You coming?" Dave asked quietly, gently touching Christian's arm. Christian flinched out of his thoughts and looked up at Dave…

"Yeah… I'm coming..." He looked back at Jesse but he was deep in conversation with Mr. Schue. Christian picked up his bag and followed Dave out of the room.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian sat silently in a small table at the Lima library after Glee Rehearsal waiting for the boy he was supposed to tutor came to meet him for the first time.

He felt a gentle tap n his shoulder and he turned around. The boy standing in front of him was cute with a sort of boyish charm…. His sandy blond hair was styled perfectly to make him look like the iconic image of the 'bad-boy'… his bright green eyes sparkled as he smiled, held his hand out and said, "I'm Adrian… You're Christian?"

Christian smiled and nodded as he shook the boy's hand. He gestured to the seat beside him, and smiled at Adrian as he worked on his homework. Adrian spent most of the time he should have been studying asking questions about Christian. He wanted to know everything from Christian's favorite color to who his best friend was. By the end Christian could swear Adrian was flirting with him. Christian had tried to drop several hints that he was taken, but Adrian didn't back off.

*****PASUE*****

The next few days passed without significant incidents. Christian waited patiently for Adrian at the library for the third time that week. He flipped through the pages of a book that he checked out earlier and felt a familiar presence behind him.

He closed the book and looked up as Adrian sat rather close to Christian at the table. Adrian looked at Christian for a moment before he said, "Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?"

Christian froze, hoping he didn't mean what he thought he meant. He didn't want to be rude, so he answered, "Well… no but-"

"Then go to the movies with me," Adrian interrupted, with a smile.

"Adrian… I have a boyfriend…" Christian started to say, but he was interrupted when Adrian scooted even closer to him, leaning in to whisper in Christian's ear… "I don't see him here…" Christian could feel Adrian's hot breath on his neck as he gently touched Christian's thigh and bit his earlobe.

"I think you should find someone else to tutor you from now on." He said after he gained control of his body through the shock and smacked Adrian's hand away. He pushed Adrian away and gathered his things in his bag. He glared at the stunned boy sitting frozen in the library chair. He turned and walked out of the library.

*****PAUSE*****

Blaine needed to stop at the library to look for a book after glee rehearsal. He wandered through the shelves of books and sees Christian and another boy sitting at a table in the far corner, farthest away from where people usually stray…

Blaine was about to turn back to the books when he noticed something… rather odd.

The blonde boy moved closer to Christian and whispered something in his ear, he touched Christian's leg and Christian didn't even try to stop him!

Blaine gasped quietly… _How could he do that?_ Blaine thought to himself, looking away from the boys sitting at the table, to the red speckled carpet on the floor…

He didn't glance behind him as he hurried out of the library to his car…

* * *

><p><strong>Kk… That's it for this chapter.<strong>

**Next chapter: the aftermath.**

**Reviews = Love**


	23. Explainations

**Thanks to: jekyllhj7, Gheena, and ilovemesomeglee for the lovely Reviews, and Gheena for Alerting my story ^.^**

**Life is really hitting me fast… I'm worried about college, about passing my classes and I have a knot of worry in my stomach and it's really stressful… I hope everything gets easier.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Don't Break My Heart<span>**

**Chapter 23 Explanations**

Most of the group sat in Breadstix talking after Blaine had returned from the library that day. He didn't know how to react to what he saw and needed the help of the group. Blaine massed texted everyone (Except for Christian and Dave, of course) and asked them to meet him at Breadstix.

They sat in silence for a few seconds after Blaine had told them all what he'd seen. It was Santana who spoke first, "Weren't we in this same situation, like… yesterday?" She asked, looking around at the group.

"Same subject, Different people." Quinn said, brushing her short hair out of her face while staring at the table.

"Don't do anything." Kurt said quickly. He'd been looking at the table through Blaine's entire explanation, and now looked up at his boyfriend. "It's most likely not what it looks like… no one should do anything until we talk to Christian… it could just be a big misunderstanding."

"But Kurt-" Blaine started to say, but he was interrupted by Kurt.

"Blaine," he took his boyfriends hand in his and said, "Remember all the drama I told you about last year? That was all a misunderstanding and I'm sure this is too. Please don't say anything." He stared at Blaine pleadingly for a moment until the boy shrugged grudgingly, earning him a kiss on the cheek and a smile from Kurt.

*****PAUSE*****

It didn't feel right having information that might break up a relationship, but Blaine didn't want to hurt Christian and he'd even began to like Dave despite what he did to Kurt. He didn't want them to break up…

But then again…he hates lying. Kurt would understand…

He picked up his phone and hesitated - he had to be honest. He took a deep breath and quickly dialed the number. He held the phone to his ear and waited for Dave to answer the phone.

After a few agonizingly long seconds Dave picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Dave? It's Blaine… there's something I need to tell you…"

*****PAUSE*****

`Christian had decided not to tell Dave about Adrian. After all, nothing happened, but he couldn't help but feel bad about withholding anything from his boyfriend. But it was for the best.

Even though Christian rushed to the choir room after school that day, he was the last one in the room. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend and rushed over to sit beside Dave in the back row.

Christian leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss, but he leaned away. Christian pulled back and stared at Dave incredulously. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

Dave looked down at the floor. "What happened yesterday?" he asked suddenly looking up at Christian with an almost hurt look on his face.

Christian froze, "W-what do you mean?" There's no way he could have known…

"Yesterday you went to the library… What happened?" He asked. Christian could see that Dave was starting to get upset.

"N-Nothing happened. Why would you think that something did?" Christian got that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he said this… it wasn't technically a lie… nothing had happened until Adrian acted like a jerk.

"That's not what Blaine said. He saw you getting a little touchy feely with somebody else at the library yesterday!" Dave said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Christian froze and looked around the choir room, everyone was silent, staring straight ahead and obviously trying very hard not to look back at Christian and Dave except for the couple in the front. Blaine looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than where he was now. Kurt looked at Blaine with a strange look on his face, like a mix between anger and disbelief.

Christian suddenly got very angry with Blaine. He didn't try to talk to Christian and see what really happened! "Did _Blaine_ also tell you what happened after that?" He glared at Blaine as his gaze flickered to Christian as he spat his name.

Dave was silent for a moment as Christian glared around at the group. He grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him out of view of the prying eyes of the group into the empty hallway.

He turned to look at Dave… it physically hurt him to think he caused the pain his boyfriends eyes as Dave looked up at the ceiling. He reached up to gently touch Dave's cheek and step close to him…

He stood up on tip toes to look into Dave's eyes. "What Blaine said… Was true…" Christian said. He flinched as the look of pain in Dave's eyes intensified, but he continued, "But I'm not cheating on you… I love you more than anything."

Christian stepped back and moved across the hall from his boyfriend. Dave leaned up against the lockers and stared at the floor. He took a deep breath and told him everything that happened in the library the day before… "I didn't want to tell you because nothing really happened and you'd just get upset… Are you ok?" Dave hadn't said a word since Christian had started his story.

Christian moved across the hall and stood close to his boyfriend. He smiled as Dave wrapped him in a hug. They stood that way for a few moments before they had to go back into the choir room, hand in hand.

The first thing Christian heard when he opened the door was Kurt's high upset voice… "This is why I said not to say anything! They're probably out there breaking u-" he froze when he saw the couple walk through the door. He must have been talking angrily the whole time the couple was out of the room and they just walked into the last bit of his scolding. He looked down at their intertwined hands and said, "You're so lucky they didn't break up… Then I really would have been mad."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… So everything worked out in the end ^.^<strong>

**Next Chapter: It's Raining Men! ;)**

**Reviews mean you have an opinion. I love listening/reading your opinions ^.^**


	24. Holding Out for a Hero

**A/N: Now… I just allowed anonymous reviews… so let's all be mature and not send Flames because they will be sent right back as Karma. You've been warned, Haters.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update… first Jordan killed himself and then I had to put my Dog to sleep… I hate November and everything about it**

**The song is Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler.**

**Thanks to: Venice dakker, Awkward Baby-Penguin, eaglegirl 1202 and lostwhite for Alerting my story, ToxicSweetHart for reviewing and adding me to the list authors alerts! :)**

**The chapter is Hannah-centric… she's such a flirt. But hey, she's a girl who knows what she wants and how to get it :)**

**And FYI: I wrote a new Kurt story called What is This Feeling? And it's quite good. And it'll get WAY better once the cool stuff starts happening. ;)**

**And I'll also be making a new story called Shooting Star… I'll tell ya'll when I post it. But I told Miko about what happens and she can't wait to read it… I think it'll be the best thing I've ever written so far.**

**Now that that's out of the way… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 24 Holding Out For a Hero**

Hannah sat quietly in the back of the room watching the club members talk among themselves. She'd had a pretty hard time adjusting to this new school - New Directions is a very difficult clique to enjoy being in. She often wondered why this new school couldn't be more like her old school in LA. There she had ruled the school with the rest of the group. Here she was invisible. She needed something to be noticed.

She looked around till she found her best friend. Christian sat in the corner, hugging one knee to his chest and smiling up at Dave as they whispered back and forth… their puppy love was adorable. She watched as Christian leaned his head on Dave's shoulder and closed his eyes… _god these two were made for each other,_ Hannah thought with a smile. She couldn't be happier that her bestie had moved on, she could only hope that Dave would be the perfect man for her little sweetie. If not… then she'd have to make good on her threat.

Mr. Schue walked through the door suddenly with a large smile on his face. Christian sat up quickly and put both feet on the floor. Hannah smiled and turned her attention to Mr. Schue.

"It's that time of the year again! Time for the Night of Neglect!" Mr. Schue said, rubbing his hands together and looking around at the group. Christian looked around in confusion but didn't say anything; Mr. Schue would explain whatever this Night of Neglect thing was.

"But Mr. Schue, Last year was a bust. Why put us through that again?" Rachel said, concerned.

"Well, Rachel… We can only hope that this year will be different." He looked around the group again and said, "For those of you who don't know, the Night of Neglect is a fundraiser we started last year-"

"That only succeeded because Mr. Ryerson's a creep," Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Where each of us sings, or dances, to any song but it has to be by an underappreciated artist." Hannah tilted her head to the side; idea for a song popped into her head. And there were an awful lot of good looking boys in this school to help...

*****PAUSE*****

That day after rehearsal Hannah stalked down to the stadium where the football players would be at practice in a few moments. She smoothed out her tight tee shirt and quickly checked her makeup in her compact. She leaned back on one of the hard wooden benches where she'd seen the boys sit and wait for Beiste to tell them what to do, and waited for the team to show up.

She crossed her legs and tossed her hair as she saw the football players approach. She sent a dazzling smile to the group of boys and batted her eyes as they all suddenly stopped, staring at her. The sun glinted off her long, tanned legs and made her silvery blond hair sparkle like a halo of diamonds. Her black shirt fit her _just_ right.. and the boys couldn't get enough.

They all stared at her silently as she gracefully stood up, "Hello, boys." She said lightly with wide eyes. She smiled as the boys basically tripped over themselves to come to her side. Artie wheeled himself over to her right with a dazed look on his face.

She looked down at all the boys that knelt at her feet and tried not to laugh as she saw that most of the glee boys that are on the team were part of the group. "I need some strong, handsome men to help me. Will you help me?" She batted her eyelashes as the boys stayed by her side, smiling as they nodded stupidly.

She looked around at the group and locked eyes with Dave. She smiled sweetly as he shook his head and smiled back. She could get these boys to do anything for her.

She spotted Coach Beiste heading over to the group and stop as she took in the sight before her - 30 guys kneeling at the feet of one girl with her long legs artfully placed to make them look their best and one hand resting on her hip. She was obviously flirting.

Beiste quickly walked over to the group, "What's going on here?" She asked to the football players, most of whom looked to zonked out to pay attention to their coach.

Hannah turned and said, "Coach Beiste… may I borrow a few of your boys few a while?" She walked a few feet away from the boys with Beiste and continued. "The song I want to sing for the Night of Neglect was 'Holding out for a Hero' and I need a few back up dancers to dance with me… and I thought, 'what better place to get good, strong boys?'" Hannah smiled and waited for Beiste's reply.

Beiste smiled and said, "Alright… if you know what you're getting into. They hate anything to do with Glee club."

Hannah smiled sweetly. "I got those boys eating at the palm of my hand," She said with a giggle, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

Beiste smiled and turned toward the team. She shouted at them and they all suddenly jumped up and ran to their practicing.

*****PAUSE*****

The team had showed up in the auditorium when Hannah had asked them to. They were all pushing open the auditorium doors as Hannah stood center stage. "Hello, boys." She said with a sweet smile, "I was hoping you'd come." She placed her hands on her hips as the boys slowly walked in front of the stage.

She gestured for the boys to sit down as she gently sat down on the edge of the stage with her feet dangling off the edge.

They slowly sat in the first few rows of the rows and rows of seats. Hannah smiled sweetly at them as they stared back at her, "I need your help, boys…" She sat up straight and stared at each of the boys in front of her. "I want to sing a little song and need some backup dancers-"

"That's what you called us here for?" a boy in the second row demanded.

"Well, Yes But-" Hannah had started to say but was interrupted again.

"I'm not going to be a dancing fairy!" another boy said, followed by several other loud outbursts.

More and more people followed his outburst. Soon the room was filled with loud complaints. The boys stood up and started to leave. "Please, Boys, calm down!" Hannah said, jumping to her feet and walking closer to the group of boys. She touched one of he closest boys shoulder and suddenly found herself falling.

"Don't touch me, whore!" the guy said loudly, Hannah gasped and looked up at the boys as they stared down at her. Then they turned and left without a word.

Hannah sat on the ground for a moment in shock. She felt a familiar stinging sensation behind her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and stared up at one of the lights to stop the tears from falling.

"Are you ok?" A voice from behind her asked.

She gasped and quickly turned around, still sitting on the floor. A boy she recognized from the football team walked towards her… she remembered that his name was Azimio.

She quickly got over her surprise and scoffed. "What do you care?" she spit out, turning back around and staring at the floor. "I'm just a whore" she took a deep breath to stop her voice from shaking as she spoke.

She watched as he held out his hand for her. She stared at it for a moment before, gently putting her hands in his and allowing him to pull her to her feet. They locked eyes for a moment Hannah smiled and looked away, pulling her hands back to her sides as a light blush crept over her face.

"Why didn't you leave with the rest of the team?" Hannah asked, glancing over to him before looking back at the floor.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, smiling at her.

She smiled. "No." She said, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

He smiled and said, "I'd like to take you out sometime."

Hannah giggled lightly as warmth spread over her cheeks again… she looked up at him, "What did you have in mind?" she asked, flirtatiously.

He smiled and asked her if she would like to go to a movie and she agreed… "I'll talk to the team… I'm sure some of them will help you" She smiled brightly as he walked out of the auditorium.

*****PAUSE*****

Hannah and Azimio had spent the next few days working with the football team. After several Days of bargaining, the new couple had finally managed to convince the majority of the team to help Hannah dance, and Hannah and Azimio had had their first date. They went to a movie and dinner at Breadstix and both had a great time! Hannah had never felt the way Azimio had made her feel - he made her laugh and every time they were apart she couldn't wait to see him again…

She put all those thoughts out of her mind as she waited for the curtains to open. Tonight was the big night - she finally got to sing! No matter what she told the others, she always got a little nervous before performing. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She tightened the ties of her long coat. She could hear the soft murmur of people on the other side of the stage - apparently this Night of Neglect fared better than last year. This year there was a girl named Sunshine singing and she bought all her fans.

She heard the crowd grow quiet as the lights dimmed and Hannah took another deep breath. She stepped forward as the curtains slid open. The lights were barely on as the slow part in the song drifted out; Hannah started to sing.

Where have all the good men gone?

And where are all the gods?

She slowly stalked to the front of the stage just behind the Orchestra Pit where the band was playing smiling down at the girls in the front row.

Where's the Street-Wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

She slowly climbed on top of the piano and crossed her legs over the edge and smiled beautifully out at the sea of people.

Isn't there a white knight

Upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn

And dream of what I need…

She pulled her coat off her shoulders and threw it behind her. The lights flashed and brightened as the music picked up, each individual spotlight glimmered off the sequins on her floor length black dress, and the bright light glinted off her legs through the slit in her dress. She held her arms straight out at her sides as 2 boys came out of the darkness and pulled her to her feet. She danced as she sang the chorus.

I need a hero!

I'm holding out for a hero 'Till

The end of the night.

He's gotta be strong,

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero! I'm holding out 'till

The morning light!

She smiled as the boys danced rather well for a football team and she flipped her hair and continued to sing.

Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Hannah almost laughed out loud as Azimio swept her off her feet and spun her in a circle

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning spits the sea

I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me!

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood!

The crowd was going wild and Hannah was having a great time singing and dancing in the limelight.

I need a hero!

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light!

And he's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life!

She balanced perfectly as a few of the boys picked her up and balanced her on their shoulders as she sang.

Oh, he's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!

I need a hero…

The boys gently sat her down and listened to the cheers of the crowd. She smiled at her Boyfriend and enjoyed this moment…

* * *

><p><strong>I will no longer be adding chapter specific warnings at the beginnings of the chapters… just be warned when you read my stories… I feel Chapter Specific warnings give too much away and I want it to be a surprise. :)<strong>

**Did you guys know Max Adler can actually sing? I didn't know that! I feel silly…. But he's super awesome! I'm totally part of the "Free Max Adler's Voice" Campaign and can't wait for when (**_**Better**_** be when) The Glee people use his voice… this is like… way worse than them hiding Mike's voice for three years! Mostly because Max Adler is way more awesome than Mike…**

**I have a tumblr now… so you can follow me. I'm still learning how to use it… so forgive me if don't understand what I'm doing… You can ask me things (I think…)**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**P.S. I got 50 reviews! Thanks to all of you who helped me get there… ToxicSweetHart got the 50****th**** review. Congrats. Let's get to 100 before the end of the story? Can it be done?**


	25. The Hockey Game

**A/N: I know nothing about Hockey games… so forgive me if I screw it up in anyway. **

**I hate suicide. Another boy in my class killed himself. I bawled my eyes out again… for the second time in barely over a month. It was the night the Christmas Episode of Glee came on and then Artie said, "You're song make me wanna kill myself" I just started sobbing. It was awful. Especially at school the next day… **

**And I've lost the list of people who Reviewed, Alerted and Favorited… I'm sorry. Thank you to the people who did all those things and I'll keep the list safer next time.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter… I can't tell you when I'll get the chance to post the next chapters… but I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 25 The Hockey Game **

Christian quietly sat down in the front row of the cold bleachers in the ice rink. He tapped his fingers against his thigh as he listened to the roar of the crowd and waited for the game to start. It was the last game and he came to cheer on his favorite Hockey Player.

Christian smiled, got up, leaned up against the glass and clapped loudly with the rest of the crowd as the team came skating into the ice. He smiled; cheered and waved to the boy he loved. He saw Dave smile through the mask covering his face and the game started.

Christian smiled as he watched his lover knock other people senseless, thinking how strange it was that this sport was still allowed. He jumped as Dave slammed someone from the other team into the glass in front of him. He clapped when everyone else clapped, but he didn't really know what was happening.

He watched as his boyfriend go back and forth chasing a flat black ball with a stick and smiled at the look of pure joy on Dave's face. Suddenly a small gnawing feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach… why did he deserve such a perfect guy…

_Sure… he's perfect _**_now_,** a small voice in the back of his head said to him.

Of course he's perfect now. And he'll never change.

_That's what you thought about Thomas too… look what he did to you._ Christian jumped as the crowd cheered again, pulling him out of his thoughts. He halfheartedly clapped and cheered with them and smiled as Dave's team won the game.

*****PAUSE*****

Christian hung around after the game and waited for Dave to leave the locker room. He sat in the same seat and stared out at the empty stands across from him. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get that thought out of his head and it really worried him. How could he even think something that? Dave was nothing like Thomas…

"How'd you like the game?" A voice from behind him said. Christian jumped and turned around. He smiled as he saw Dave behind him. He jumped up and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

"I _loved_ the game." He pulled back and gave Dave a quick peck on the lips, and pulled away. He took hold of his boyfriend's hand and slowly walked out of the Rink. But his mind was a million miles away.

*****PAUSE*****

Over the next few days, Christian couldn't get the thought of him not deserving someone like Dave out of his head. He sat silently in the choir room, not hearing what Mr. S was saying about how well the Night of Neglect went.

He looked up at Dave and a little voice in the back of his head screamed at him again, _run! Run before he changes and you get hurt again! _Christian tried to ignore the voice… but it screamed louder and louder. Suddenly Dave grabbed Christian's backpack and turned to wait for his boyfriend. Christian jumped and looked up at Dave, he looked at his bag held in Dave's hands and snatched it back. "I can carry my own things, I'm not an invalid!" Christian yelled, standing up.

Dave flinched back, not expecting this sudden outburst. "Christian, is something wrong?"

"Nothing! I am so sick of you treating me like a child… I..can't do it anymore." Christian slung his bag over his shoulder and looked around at the empty room… apparently all the other clubbers left already…

Christian turned away from Dave… His eyes were stinging… he knew he had to do this quickly, like a Band-Aid, or he wouldn't go through with it… it would be better for Dave in the end…

"I… I think we should Break up." Christian closed his eyes as his voice caught on the last word… He heard Dave inhale sharply, but didn't stay. He started to move towards the door.

"Christian, wai-" Dave started to say, but Christian interrupted him.

"Don't follow me," he said sharply, and ran out the door, with a hand pressed over his mouth to keep the sobs in until he got to his car…

He sat down behind the wheel of his car…he stared at the flashing lights on the dashboard and felt his heart break in two. _At last now he can find someone who deserves someone like him…_

The voice in the back of his head was whispering, _Safe….Safe…Safe…_ Almost like a heartbeat…. He never felt more alone as he hit his head on the steering wheel and finally let the tears fall and the sobs tear him apart…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Sorry for the shortness. Review, Fave etc…<strong>


	26. The Plan

**Sorry for this taking so long… it's been a terrible couple of months, but there are still no excuses. I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Thanks to: Miko Akako for Being the bestest Beta ever! And to: No one from 24. And to: Mrs. Warbler Anderson, Zaileexcakes, and Alaric I for Favoriting/Alerting/Reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 26 The Plan**

It took about a half hour for the news of the breakup to spread throughout the entire club. They all tried to contact Christian or Dave, but it seems both of them had fallen off the map… Hannah suggested that they all wait until glee tomorrow and force them to make up.

But in her heart, she wasn't surprised when Christian and Dave were both missing from Glee rehearsal the next day… she sat silently listening to the rumors the other clubbers heard around the school... she was very curious about why they broke up… they seemed to be so in love last time she saw them… what's changed?

She chewed on the inside of her lip, thinking, while drowning out the sound of the people around her…

Then it clicked...

It's been 6 months almost to the day since they started dating. _I knew this would happen_ she thought, shaking her head. She tried to watch Christian; tried to encourage the two of them to stay happy and show Christian he had to move on, but she had obviously failed.

She sighed unhappily and shook her head at Rachel who turned to look at her. Rachel turned back to Finn and continued gossiping about the breakup.

Hannah leaned back in her chair as a plan started to form in her mind.

* * *

><p>Christian and Dave still weren't in glee rehearsal the next day. Hannah thought that would be the case so she shared her plan with the rest of the group as they sat. Mr. Schue sat on his little stool in front of the piano listening to her plan.<p>

At first he had been hesitant… he didn't want to get members of the group involved in Christian and Dave's private lives, but the more Hannah begged and pleaded, the more sense her arguments made to him so he let her continue to explain what the few clubbers where going to do.

The plan was simple really - it only required 2 other people besides Hannah, but it was Very important they be good actors or very strong and fast, because Christian is a dirty fighter and will most likely do whatever it takes to _not _go through with Hannah's plan…

So she chose Finn and Rachel to get Christian, while Hannah got Dave from the locker room.

* * *

><p>Hannah thanked her lucky stars that Coach Beiste scheduled her Football practice for after glee club or else this plan might not have worked. She took a deep breath and pushed open the locker room door and tried not to breath in the gross smell of Sweaty boy. "Heads up, boys! Chick on Deck!" She called, looking around for Dave, ignoring the childish cat-calls and obscene comments. She smiled to Azimio and blushed lightly when she saw him without his shirt on… thankfully she'd chosen a time very close to the beginning of the changing time so she most likely wouldn't see any of the boys fully undressed.<p>

She walked further into the room and finally spotted him in the far corner, leaning against the wall holding his football stuff. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Karofsky!" Hannah called, walking up to him, but was blocked by a big shirtless guy, leering down at her.

He put one leg up on the wooden bench in front of her and said, "What do you want him for sweetie? I've got a bone right here." He smiled and Hannah had to resist the urge to punch him in his stupid face… she was _so_ not in the mood for this today.

"Sorry, buddy. I have no interesting in your…" Her eyes scanned his body, "_Shortcomings_." She side-stepped him and laughed at the expression on his face _boys are so stupid_. She smiled at Dave and said, "As I was saying: I've got a bone to pick with you, Karofsky." Dave was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes…

Hannah put her hands on her hips and said, "I need to talk to you." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the locker room into the clean smelling hallway. She started to walk to the choir room quickly and Dave said, "Hannah, wait! What are you doing? I have football pract-"

"You keep your mouth shut about football practice or I swear I'll chop off your thing and feed it to a Dog!" She shouted, Not realizing she was so angry. She took a deep breath to calm her temper and said, "I talked to Coach Beiste earlier today. You're not going to practice today." They were in the choir room and Hannah turned around and said, "I am trying very hard not to be mad at you. I know it was Christian who broke up with you." Hurt flashed through Dave's eyes and she noticed he looked rough.

He looked downright sick… _aw… he's heartsick. How sad…_ hopefully he won't have to be after today. She led him to a chair in the middle of the room and sat him down. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It wasn't you. I know it. So I'm not going to make you live just long enough to regret hurting him…." She smiled and said, "We're here today to fix your relationship."

Just as Dave opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the sound of shouting and scuffling a way down the hallway. "And there they are now!" Hannah said, clapping her hands together. They both got up at the same time to see the commotion outside.

Finn was basically dragging Christian down the hallway. Christian was yelling at the top of his lungs to try to make Finn release his grip on Christian's arm. "I swear if you don't let go of my arm I'll-" Christian started to yell, but Rachel's loud voice cut him off. "Christian this is for your own good! Please come with us, we all care about you and you're sad!"

"Shut up, Rachel and make Frankenstein get off me!" Christian yelled back at her, but it was too late. Hannah turned to Dave standing in the doorway of the choir room, watching the spectacle with his mouth open in shock. She smiled and pushed him as hard as she could into the choir room and waved Finn and Rachel to hurry up and bring Christian. After they both were in the choir room, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

She smiled at Christian's angry face in the glass window of the door. She waved and yelled, "Christian, I'm not unlocking either of the doors till you two make up! You're too in love not to be together!"

Christian frowned and said, "Hannah, you'd better open this door right now!"

"Or what? You're not my mother." Hannah replied, moving away from the door. "Now make up." She slid down the wall and smiled as Christian's face disappeared.

She looked at Finn and Rachel as they sat around her, texting the other members of the club to tell them so far the plan was working. She smirked and let her head fall back against the cool wall behind her. She closed her eyes and folded her hands on her stomach, listening to the voices that started up in the choir room..

Rachel tapped Hannah on the shoulder, causing the girl to open her eyes. "Do you think it's going to work?"

Hannah sighed, "I hope so… Christian and Dave deserve to be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26! THE Plan. (PT.23)**

**I love writing Hannah. She's fun.**

**And sorry for this taking so long… I'm really invested in this book I'm writing called Love, Gabe… It's my new favorite baby. No promises for when I'll update, But I'll try to update soon.**

**Reviews = cookies and love :)  
><strong>


	27. The Truth, Please

**8/7/12**

**It's my Birthday.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long :( But I'm back and I'm here now hopefully every week. On Mondays. But I have no guarantees since I just registered for classes and they start on the 20****th****. I have classes all day Monday through Thursday… 15 credit hours…**

**It's my birthday**

**Thanks to: Conny008, venice dakker, fan puppy121, and LBOE for everything and Miko Akako for being the best beta in the world. :)**

**It's my Birthday**

**I just discovered Tumblr. It's slowly stealing my life.**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. **

**I'm posting this chapter today for my Birthday. I want so many reviews I can roll around in them with frivolity. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Break My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 27 The Truth, Please**

Christian gave the door one final push before he turned with a huff and stormed off to a chair as far away from Dave, who sat in the center of the first row after Christian had started trying to open the locked door.

When he saw that Christian was done trying to get out of the choir room, he got up from his spot and moved to sit beside the smaller man, who immediately turned to face the wall when Dave sat down. "Christian, please look at me." The only response he got was Christian turning further to the wall.

"I need to talk to you," Dave said, trying to will Christian to look at him. Silence met his request. "Please say something," He said desperately, reaching out to gently place a hand on Christian's shoulder, which shook underneath his hand. "I still love you and-"

"Why?" Christian interrupted, turning to his love and shaking off his hand.

Dave stared at Christian's tear stained face. "What do you mean?" he asked, completely confused.

Christian's breath hitched in his throat and fresh tears poured from his eyes, he bit his lip like he always did when he didn't know how to say what he was thinking. He looked away from Dave and started picking at the skin around his fingernails. "I'm nothing special…" he said in a whisper. "I don't dress as well as Kurt, I don't have the voice Blaine has, and I'm not funny…" he sniffled and wiped away a tear. "I don't deserve someone like you."

Dave didn't know what to say… he had always thought Christian was amazing… he had always figured the boy knew that. "Christian," Dave said after an eternity. But Christian didn't move. "Christian please look at me." Dave said seriously.

Very slowly, Christian looked up and met Dave's warm brown eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes as Dave reached up and gently wiped away Christian's tears with his thumb. He didn't pull away from the warm hand on his face as Dave spoke again: "I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know what I'd do without you… it almost killed me to be away from you for this long. It's been the worst 2 days of my life… you are special, Christian… you're the strongest person I know and I love you for it."

Christian opened his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in Dave's eyes. He felt the exact same way… he gave a small smile, "Dave I-" he said, placing a hand over the one on his face enjoying the warmth. "I'm so sorry." His breath hitched again and continued. "I love you too. I just…" he searched for the right word… "Overreacted." He smiled hopefully, "Do you forgive me?" he asked in a small voice.

Dave's face stretched into a smile and he slowly pressed their lips together. Christian smiled into the kiss and pulled back before his body could make him deepen the kiss. "So I take that as a yes?" he asked, smirking. Dave smiled and nodded, but before he could initiate another kiss, Christian pulled back and said, "to be honest, I like it when you do things for me…" he looked at the floor as a light blush invaded his cheeks. With a smirk he slid over to sit on Dave's lap, wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders and kissing Dave's face, "I love you…" he placed a kiss to his jaw, "I missed you…" he looked down at Dave and smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to his love's…

* * *

><p><strong>***On the Other Side of the Door***<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn had left right after he dragged Christian to the choir room… he had football practice to attend. So Rachel and Hannah sat on the floor in silence waiting for any sign that they had made up… Rachel was humming some Wicked song that Hannah didn't care enough to know which one it was. She just sat very still listening to the quiet murmur of voices and waiting.<p>

But it had been far too long with no voices… she opened her eyes with a frown and said, "There are no more voices."

Rachel stopped her humming and said, "What?"

Hannah stood up and said, "They've stopped talking." She made her way to the window and stopped with a scoff. She pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She grabbed Rachel's arm when she tried to peer in. "The making up didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would…" She laughed as she dragged Rachel away from the couple making out in the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>***The Choir Room***<strong>

* * *

><p>Christian pulled away when he heard what sounded like a lock clicking. He looked to the door and then back at Dave, "I think they let us out." He said with a smile.<p>

Dave smiled back and said, "Do you want to leave?" He asked, looking up at Christian with lust blown eyes.

"Hm…" Christian said, wiggling around on Dave's lap, enjoying the feel of the growing problem underneath him. "I think I want you to take me home…" he said, twisting the hair at the back of Dave's neck between his fingers, "I really missed you." He whispered, leaning close to Dave's lips.

And Dave didn't need to be told twice; he quickly picked Christian up and carried him to the door, causing Christian to laugh and mock hit Dave's broad chest. "Put me down." He said, "I can walk myself to the car." He said, smiling as he was gently sat on the ground and he looped his arm through Dave's and walked to the parking lot.

Christian frowned when he didn't see his car where he left it this morning. He looked around wildly for a moment before noticing a note trapped under a rock where his car sat. He picked it up and tossed the rock away, smiling again as he read _You're Welcome_ written in elegant script and signed with a heart.

He looked up at Dave and said, "Your car then?" he said, holding up Hannah's note. Dave laughed as he read it and opened the passenger side door for Christian who smiled and blushed before getting inside and settling back into the comfortable seats.

Dave drove them to Christian's house, smiling as Christian moved over to lean his head against Dave's shoulder and just breathe in the scent of his lover.

After what felt like hours in the car, they finally got to the house and hurried inside. Again, Christian thanked whatever god there was that none of his family ever came home till dinner time, which wasn't for hours.

Christian took Dave's hand and led him up to his bedroom and left the light off, the only light the couple had was the dim, filtered sunlight shining through the curtains. After kicking his shoes off, Christian flung himself on the bed and smiled as Dave joined him.

Nothing needed to be said. That truth was evident when the couple stared into each other's eyes as Christian carefully pulled Dave's shirt over his head and caressing the strong chest in front of him. "I love your chest…" Christian said, placing gentle kissing all over the strong chest, up his neck to his jaw and hesitating just a split second before attacking the other man's lips with bruising force, moaning as their tongues battled for dominance.

Eventually, Christian allowed Dave to roll on top of him and take off his shirt. His arms tightened around Dave's neck as the bigger man began kissing and nibbling on his neck. It's only been 2 days, but he really missed this feeling…

Christian unwrapped his arms and trailed his hands down to Dave's belt buckle, toying with it before unbuckling it and his pants along with it. He pushed them to the floor and worked on his own, smiling when the only thing between the two boys was the thin fabric of their boxers.

Dave stopped kissing the tempting neck underneath him to lean over and open the drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube and smiling down at Christian, pressing tiny kisses on his lips. He slid Christian's boxers off with agonizing slowness until he was completely naked beneath him, squirming and on the verge of begging…

Christian gaped as one finger was pushed into him suddenly, moaning as another was added and they were scissored apart, stretching him. Christian cried out as Dave added a third finger and prodded his prostate.

Dave quickly removed his fingers; unsure of how much longer he would last like this… he moved to line himself up with Christian's entrance, "W-wait…" Christian said breathlessly, pushing against Dave's chest to make him stop.

He smiled at up at Dave's confused face and grabbed his shoulders, flipping them both around so he was on top of Dave, straddling his hips. He smirked down at Dave's now startled expression and ran a hand down his chest. "_Much_ better," Christian said, grinding his hips down on his boyfriends.

Dave smiled and held Christian's hips. Very slowly, Christian lined himself up and pushed down on Dave, hissing at the pleasant burn. He stayed still, allowing his body to adjust to the intruder for a moment before rocking back and forth, his head falling back in pleasure.

Dave's hands tightened on Christian's hips and he'd knew there'd be bruises, but neither of them cared as Christian began moving faster and with more strength.

Christian ignored the burn in his thighs. This took more muscles than he was expecting and he was quickly becoming tired the closer they got to their climax... As if Dave could sense this fact, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Christian, pulling the other boy close and kissing him passionately.

The new angle caused every tiny movement a thousand times better when Christian's prostate was thrust into over and over again.

Christian's gasp broke their kiss when Dave's hand began pumping Christian, he threw his head back and shouted Dave's name as he came, his muscles tightening around Dave, causing him to come too.

There was no sound beside their heavy breathing as they sat, slowly coming down from their high… after a few moments, Christian got up, shivering as he felt Dave slid out of him and stumbled his way into the bathroom to get a cloth.

Going back into the bedroom to clean his boyfriend up, he smiled as he saw him sprawled out on the bed still very naked. Humming under his breath, he cleaned all evidence of the mind-blowing sex from the other man and himself, throwing the dirty towel on the floor with their clothes.

He pulled his covers down and slid underneath them with Dave, smiling as he curled around his lover's warm body. Resting his head on Dave's chest, he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as he felt a kiss being placed on his head. "I love you…" he said, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Christian." Dave replied in a sleepy voice, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>***About an Hour later***<strong>

* * *

><p>An annoying buzzing sound awoke Christian from his peaceful sleep. Groaning, he raised his head and looked around the room, frowning when he saw the light of his cell phone peaking out of his pants on the floor.<p>

He sighed and untangled himself from Dave's arms. He grabbed a robe lying on the chair and slid it over his bare shoulders and picked up the phone, prepare to tell off whoever was calling him until he saw Hannah's name on the Caller ID. She wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important…

He slipped into the bathroom and whispered, "Hello?" into the phone, his voice loud in the silence of the house.

"_Christian?" _Hannah said, "_Are you two back together?"_ she asked in a happy voice.

Christian scoffed, too tired to make any sarcastic comment. "Yes we are, thank you." He said, "I'd like to get back to my boyfriend if you don't mind-"

He was about to hang up, but her voice called back through the connection, "_Did you tell him why you broke up with him?"_ She asked. "_It was because of what Thomas did, wasn't it?"_

Christian's breath hitched at the sound of that name. Sometimes Hannah was too bold. "What if I said it was?" he said, unable to lie to his best friend.

"_I've told you before and I'll tell you agai:, Christian, you need help. Did you tell him?" _she asked, starting to sound angry.

"I didn't tell him anything that wasn't true." Christian said, closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "I told him I didn't deserve him." His breath hitched again, "But I didn't tell him the whole truth." He admitted, a tear running down his cheek for a second before he wiped it away.

Hannah sighed angrily. "_P__lease listen to me."_ She said, _"Tell him. Tell him and talk to somebody… _any_body."_ She was desperately trying to get him to see reason, "_Y__ou're hur-"_

But Christian cut her off. "I can't tell him." He said sharply, "He loves me for my strength." Christian said, not feeling sad anymore, only determined. "If I told him the real reason, he'd know I'm not strong."

"_Christian liste-" _her voice was cut off as Christian hung up the phone, turning it off and staring at the clean white bathroom wall, calming himself down.

With one last breath, Christian opened the door and threw the robe back on the chair, climbing back into bed with the still sleeping Dave and falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me an Miko both missed this story quite a bit, so I hope I'll be able to update on time. <strong>

**Please Review. It's my Birthday.**


End file.
